


You're Not My Alpha

by Storbotkid87



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Jack Rollins, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Beta Pepper Potts, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Alexander Pierce's stepdaughter, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Iron Man 2 Compliant, Iron man compliant, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Jane Foster, Thor Compliant, Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Underage Rape/Non-con, alpha alexander pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 35,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Darcy grew up like a regular kid. But after her mom died and presenting as an omega, her stepdad had different ideas. It would send Darcy into quite a journey to find her alpha and to figure out who she is.
Relationships: Alexander Pierce & Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis & Alexander Pierce, Darcy Lewis & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Darcy Lewis & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/Jack Rollins, Jack Rollins & Nick Fury, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 74
Kudos: 241





	1. 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Webleedmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webleedmadness/gifts), [Narshalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narshalla/gifts), [Jacknjill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jacknjill).



> I just want to thank you for voting for this story. I have waited awhile to write this and I hope that you really enjoy it.
> 
> And I dedicate this work to Webleedmadness, Narshalla and Jacknjill. Thank you so much!

The first time that Darcy met Brock, she was thirteen years old and he was twenty-three. Her stepdad, Alexander Pierce, had invited him over for dinner one night.

She had just finished her homework when she came downstairs for dinner. As she entered the dining room, Darcy noticed a very handsome and dark stranger sitting at the table. She notice his smell immediately. Alpha. A mix of Italian herbs, garlic and Scottish whiskey filled her nostrils. Darcy was about to ask who he was, but her stepdad entered the room with two tumblers of whiskey.

"Ah, Darcy. Just the girl that we were talking about. Darcy, I would like to introduce you to Brock Rumlow. Brock, this is Darcy. She is the one that I was talking about earlier. She is a very beautiful and intelligent omega. Valedictorian of her class and has been since the first grade", Pierce said. He put down a tumbler by Brock. "Darcy, go on and have a seat. Brock is top green beret in his unit with the Army Rangers", he continued.

Darcy slowly sat down across from Brock. She noticed how his brown eyes followed her. Assessed her. She honestly felt like she was being hunted by a predator.

"Now, Darcy, I have decided to bring Brock under my wing so to speak. Be his mentor in the world. So he will be around quite a bit. Do you understand?", said Pierce.

Darcy nodded at her stepdad. She knew that she would gradually get use to seeing Brock. But there was something about him. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"So with introductions done with. Let us enjoy this meal before us", Pierce said with finality.

///////

After dinner, Brock joined Pierce in his study. Both sat across from each other on different sofas. Pierce was drinking cognac as Brock drank bourbon.

"So... What do you think of Darcy, Brock?", Pierce asked Brock as he lifted an eyebrow in interest. Brock rubbed a hand across his mouth a couple of times as he thought about her scent. Gardenia and iron. "She's truly as beautiful as you said that she would be. But she is so young, sir", Brock said. Pierce nodded. "True. But she is only ten years younger. And she comes from good stock", said Pierce. Brock considered his next question carefully.

"Who is her sire, sir?", he asked.

Pierce got up from where he was sitting and walked to the fireplace. He placed his cognac on the mantle as he looked into the flames.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room", he said. Pierce then turned around to face Brock. "Do you understand?", he asked as he put his hands into his pockets. "Yes, sir", said Brock. Pierce rocked on his feet before continuing.

"Darcy's mother was an omega, of course. But she use to work for Stark Industries. And well... She got involved with Anthony Stark. Got pregnant. He never knew. His mentor and father figure saw to it. You see, Stane brought her to me. And I agreed to take and marry her and raise the pup as my own", Pierce said. Brock nodded.

"so then her real father won't be a problem?", Brock asked. Pierce shook his head. "Of course not. Stane is keeping him preoccupied all of the time", he said. Brock gave Pierce a cocky smile. "That's real good, sir", Brock said. Pierce lifted his tumbler and Brock raised his.

"Hail Hydra", said Pierce. "Hail Hydra", Brock returned. 


	2. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a birthday present that she never asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, omegas can only get pregnant during their heats. Sixteen is the legal age for bonding. Eighteen is the legal age for bite marking.

Over the next couple of years, Darcy continuously sees Brock over at her house. She thinks nothing of it since her stepdad told her not to worry about it. But it isn't until her sixteenth birthday that she finally finds out why Brock is always looking at her a certain way.

On her birthday, Pierce holds a big party for her. All 0f Darcy's friends and family come to celebrate her. Darcy absolutely loves it. Especially since her grandmother is there.

"Oh, Darcy girl. Your mother would be so proud of you", said Mary-anna Lewis. Darcy blushed at her grandmothers words. "Thank you, grandma. I really wish that she was here, you know", she said. Mary-anna cupped Darcy's cheek with her hand. "But she is, Darcy girl. She is here in spirit and in your heart", Mary-anna said with a tear in her eye.

Mary-anna then saw movement behind Darcy. It was Brock, who had been following Darcy all day. Mary-anna did not like the fact that Pierce kept bringing him to anything that involved Darcy. Honestly, she didn't ever trust Pierce. Not with Darcy or her mother, Veronica. She didn't know what Pierce was up to, but she didn't like it.

///////

After the birthday party, everyone had gone except Brock. Darcy didn't know why her stepdad left her with him. But she trusted her stepdad, he hadn't done anything to betray her trust. So Darcy left her defenses down. 

She shouldn't have done that.

"There you are", said Brock as he entered the library where Darcy was reading a romance novel. "Yep. You found me", she innocently teased. Brock gave her a smirk as he came to sit next to her. "Here, I got you a drink. Since you're sixteen now, you're allowed to live a little", he said as he handed her a glass of wine. Darcy didn't want to seem rude and took it. Once taking a sip, Darcy immediately loved it. "It's really good. Very sweet", she said before taking another sip. Brock looked very proud. "Good. It comes from a winery that my family owns in Italy", he said.

They continued to sit and talk for awhile. Brock would occasionally refill her glass. Darcy was surprised that she didn't feel any effects of the alcohol. But suddenly out of nowhere, she started to get dizzy.

"I'm sorry, Brock. But I think that I'm going to have to go to bed", she said. Darcy got up and immediately started to fall to the floor. But Brock caught her. "Honestly, it's about time that the drugs started to work", he said. Darcy tried to look at him as he bridal carried her to her room. "What?", Darcy slurred. Brock looked down at her as he climbed up the stairs. "Your stepdad left us the house so we can start our bond. You are my omega and in time will provide me with pups. But right now, legally I can only start to bond with you", he said.

Darcy was internally freaking out. This is why her stepdad always wanted Brock around. Her stepdad gave her away to Brock. But she didn't want Brock. He wasn't her alpha. His scent didn't do anything for her. So she tried to fight back.

"Now, now. Don't get antsy. It will be over before you know it", Brock said as he laid her down on her queen size bed. He then proceeded to strip her of her clothes. He felt himself getting hard just looking at her voluptuous figure. He quickly got rid of his own clothing. Moving her legs to where he wanted to be, Brock leaned in next to Darcy's ear.

"It will be alright, omega. It will only hurt for a little bit", Brock said as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Darcy felt herself cry as Brock started to thrust into her. It hurt so bad. And what was worst, she couldn't stop it. Completely paralyzed by whatever drug Brock gave her.

By the time Brock had finally popped his knot, it had been just under two hours. About the right amount of time to start a bond between alpha and omega. And all that Darcy could do was just lie there as Brock arranged both of them to sleep for the night. But Darcy didn't sleep. She couldn't, because she now knew that Brock would never leave her alone.

///////

The next morning, Darcy went downstairs to find her stepdad in the kitchen. She wondered if he could help her out with this predicament. He was a very understanding man.

"Hey, dad", she said softly. Pierce looked over his shoulder as he was fixing breakfast. "Hey there, sweet pea. Did you have a good birthday yesterday?", he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, but not after the party", she said. Pierce then motioned for her to sit as he placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. "Why? What happened?", he asked. Darcy picked at her eggs with her fork. "Brock did something last night", she started to say. But Pierce interrupted her. "Oh, good. He started the bonding process last night", he said.

Darcy stared at her stepdad like he was crazy. He was okay with what Brock did. He allowed it? He allowed it, Darcy thought as she saw how calm Pierce was about it.

"What?!", she all but shouted. "Darcy", he admonished her, "Now don't act all surprised. Of course I would allow it and approve of your union with Brock. You are Brock's prize for his loyalty to his service and cause. And I thought that you would appreciate being a good little omega for someone like Brock", he said.

Darcy quickly got to her feet. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was a prize? Her father - stepfather - thought of her as nothing but a pawn? She trusted him and he would easily give her away. Darcy tried to ran out the room, but was stopped by Brock's arms around her.

"Good morning, my omega. Enjoying your breakfast?", Brock said. Darcy tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter. "Now, now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt. So let's just sit down and enjoy breakfast, huh?", Brock continued to say as he sat down with Darcy in his lap.

For the rest of the morning, Darcy was forced to stay with Brock. It didn't matter where he went in the house, she went with him. And all because it was part of the bonding process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would absolutely love to hear from you!!!!!


	3. Darcy Beats Someones Record At M.I.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy hacks into M.I.T. to feel better about her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've originally add the additional characters, but my computer was being an ass.

Darcy's closest friends immediately knew something was wrong with her. They couldn't really pinpoint it, but she seemed to be disconnecting with everyone. And after a few weeks they had had enough.

"Alright, Darce. What's the fucking deal?", demanded Skye. "Yeah, Darcy. You're not normally this depressed", said Foggy. All that Darcy did was just stare at them. "Nothing", she murmured. "Bull to the shit", replied Skye. "Spill. Now", she continued to say. Darcy then looked around nervously. Sure they were at school, but her stepdad had eyes everywhere.

"Fine. I'll tell you guys. But! But you have to promise me that you won't cause any problems or fits. Okay? Because what is going on is completely legal. Okay?", Darcy said. Both of her friends nodded. Darcy then proceeded to tell them what happened after the party. Skye looked furious, while Foggy looked like he was going to be sick.

"I can't believe that your stepdad would do something like that", said Foggy. "I can", Skye said in reply. Darcy just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done", she said.

///////

The next day, Skye texted Darcy.

Fieldofdaisys: _I know what would make you feel better_

Nonevilgenius: And pray tell, what would that be oh dubious one?

Fieldofdaisys: _Hack into M.I.T. (or don't) and take all the tests and pass with flying colors. You did it with that one college in Florida_

Nonevilgenius: Really? That's what you got? And for your info, it was Indiana.

Fieldofdaisys: _Come on, what do you have to lose? Aren't you done feeling sorry for yourself?_

Nonevilgenius: Alright! Fine! I'll do it... and yeah I am. I just want things to be the way that they were.

Fieldofdaisys: _I hear ya, boo. I hear ya_

///////

The day after Skye texted her, Darcy went to the M.I.T. website and did every test that Tony Stark did. Now why Tony Stark? Because she needed a pick me up and why not try to best Tony Stark.

It took her a couple of days, but she did it. She did every test. Darcy felt like her old self again. She challenged herself and beat everything in her path. And surprisingly enough, she actually wanted to know if she did beat Tony Stark. So she called the school and told them what she did. The response that she got was that she would get the results in two days.

So she waited...

Then the phone call came.

She beat Tony Stark by two points!

///////

Tony was in his lab getting rid of his hangover while working on his hot rod. The night before Obie kept handing him drinks. And so he got drunk. Again. He was getting tired of being drunk all the time.

"Sir? Miss Potts is on the line for you, sir", said Jarvis. His phone was ringing, thought Tony. "Answer it, J", he said. "Tony? Tony, can you hear me?", asked Pepper. Tony cringed. "Yes, Pepper. I hear you. What is it?", he replied. "M.I.T. just called to let you know that someone beat your score", she said.

Tony immediately dropped the wrench that he was holding onto his bare foot.

"Ouch! Son of a... mother... living - aarrgghh!", he said as he jumped around. Once he calmed down, Tony went back to the phone call. "What's his name?", he asked. Pepper cleared her throat. " _Her_ name is Darcy Lewis", she said. That name stopped Tony entirely. Lewis... Lewis... He knew somebody by the name Lewis.

"Okay, so her name is Darcy. Why should I be bothered by this?", he asked. "Because she is only sixteen and not in college", Pepper said. "And M.I.T. thought that you might want to know", she continued. Tony could only nod. She was only sixteen and beat his test scores. He knew that he had to meet her.

"Pep?", he said. "I already emailed her asking to meet", Pepper said. Tony nodded again. "Okay, thanks Pep!", he said. "No problem", she said before hanging up.

Huh, Tony thought. Another smart person in the world. Tony knew that he had to meet and hopefully teach her to not turn into what he did. She was still young, so there was still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	4. Darcy Meets Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets Tony and he even brought her a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own anything.

The same day that Darcy got the phone call from M.I.T., she received an email from Stark Industries. Apparently Tony Stark wanted to meet her. What the actual hell, Darcy thought. So she emailed back and agreed when and where to meet.

So Darcy had found herself sitting and waiting at a little café after school. She really didn't know what to expect. Would Tony be drunk? Would he not show up? Maybe he had better things to do than see and meet her. Darcy was so in her head that she had missed him walk in and sit down in front of her.

"Miss Lewis", said Tony. Darcy snapped out of her daze. "Huh", she said taking in his relaxed demeanor while wearing a three piece suit. "I'm surprised that you actually showed up. I didn't think that you would", she continued to say. Tony smirked. "Now why would I do that? I feel like it would be an obligation to you. You beat my scores and you're not even in college. And, ok, this is weird. You look familiar. Have I met you before? No, I don't think so. But, no, no. Sorry, I'm rambling", he said. Darcy could only shrug.

"Anyway", Tony said, "Is this the first time that you did this? You know, go online, take tests and pass with flying fucking colors?", Darcy shook her head. "No. Last year I did the same thing with Indiana University and got a degree in Computer Science", she said. Tony looked at her in shock. "Holy shit", he murmured. He then shook his own head. "Right, right, so... I have something to give you. Courtesy of M.I.T.", he said as he handed her a manila envelope. "Your new degree in Engineering", he finished. Darcy's jaw dropped. She had a second degree and hadn't finished high school. She then opened the envelope to see that the degree was indeed in there.

"So, Darcy. Tell me about yourself. Your family, school, job, whatever", Tony said. Darcy started to look unsure. "There's nothing to say. No job. I'm a sophomore in high school. Valedictorian. My mom died when I was twelve. So I live with my stepdad", she said. Tony lifted an eyebrow. "Who's your stepdad? I mean, we are in Washington D.C.. He must be someone important, right?", he said. Darcy really started to look uncomfortable. "My stepdad is Alexander Pierce", she finally confessed.

All that Tony could do was blink at her. He had of course heard stories about Alexander Pierce. He was nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize and declined it. Declined it! Honestly, he wasn't surprised that Darcy did what she did. He would've done the same thing. Well, technically he did.

///////

Tony gave Darcy his personal cell number. For once, he actually wanted to keep in contact with someone. And Darcy was more than happy to except the olive branch. Tony even talked about a possible job for her when she graduated from college. They both felt really good about their connection.

But when Tony got home, he kept thinking about Darcy. About her scent. Gardenia and iron. Iron. Tony only knew that his family smelled like or of iron. But the last time he smelled anything that involved a flower was seventeen years ago. Weird. Tony finally decided to put it in the back of his mind. It was probably nothing anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!


	5. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and Darcy puts her plan into action.

Darcy was ready for her senior year to be over. She was looking forward to leaving Washington D.C.. Not that her stepdad and Brock knew. And Darcy wanted it that way.

During the whole school year, Darcy, her grandmother and her friends planned her escape. They didn't want Darcy to practically be Brock's slave. So they planned and their plans had plans and those plans had plans. They really needed to make sure that Darcy couldn't be found.

///////

A month before graduation was Darcy's eighteenth birthday. And she was freaking out. She was legally old enough for Brock to bite and mark her. Darcy didn't want that to happen. However, she knew that she didn't have a choice as long as she lived with Pierce.

"You ready, baby", Brock asked as he finished fixing his cufflinks. Darcy was standing in front of her full size mirror, making sure that her little black dress looked good. "Yeah, I'm ready, Brock", she sighed. Right then Brock grabbed her wrist. "What did you just say? I know that you know what to call me", he said harshly. Darcy stared at him wide-eyed. "Sir. I'm ready... Sir", she said with fear. Brock nodded. "That's better", he said as he removed his hand.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Darcy noticed two things. First, it was a very high end restaurant that was known for business men doing big dealings. Second, they were being lead to the chef's tables. And the chef's table was in a very secluded part of the building. Darcy was trying to not freak out.

"I do hope that everything is to your liking, sir", said the maître d. "The menu that was requested will be ready momentarily. And your server will be along with a complementary bottle of our finest champagne", he finished saying. Brock distractedly nodded to what was being said. He just wanted to be left alone with Darcy. His omega. Luckily the maître d left.

"So... How has your birthday been so far, baby?", asked Brock. Darcy looked down to her lap before answering. "Good, sir. Thank you", she said. "Oh, don't thank me just yet, baby. The night is still young and I know what I want for dessert", he said. Darcy very strongly held in a shiver. "But I just wanted to let you know something first", he continued to say. She knew that was her cue to look at him. "I will not be biting you tonight", he said. Darcy felt relief knowing that he wouldn't. "I going to bite you on the night of your graduation", Brock then said. Darcy just sat there in shock. She would've said something to him, but right then the food came.

"Du you understand why, baby?", he asked. Darcy nodded. "Tell me why", Brock then demanded. "Because you everyone at Georgetown to know that I'm claimed", she said in a small voice. "Exactly", he said. "And since you'll be moving in with me, I can make sure that others know that you're mine", he continued to say.

Darcy was not happy about that. She was being forced to move in with Brock. Her constant rapist. And start a family with him while going to school. But she was not about to voice her unhappiness. Mainly in fear that Brock would punish her. So she stayed quiet.

///////

Graduation had finally come. Darcy gave a very motivational speech that spoke to everyone. She mainly wrote it for herself as she was about to do something very dangerous. But everyone got through the ceremony. Now it was time to say goodbye without Pierce or Brock knowing.

"Baby! You were phenomenal! And so beautiful", Brock said as he wrapped Darcy up in his arms. Darcy blushed at his affection in the open courtyard. "Thank you, Brock. I mean, sir", she said in a low voice. Brock smirked as he placed two fingers under her chin to make Darcy look at him. "Good girl", he murmured. He then leaned in to kiss her. He was slow and caring at first, but then he got rough. Darcy prayed for it to be over soon. Luckily someone cleared their throat behind them. Brock turned to see Skye burning holes into the back of his head.

"Are you done sucking and eating my bestfriends face?", she asked as she put her hands on her hips. Brock then moved so he only had one arm wrapped around Darcy. "Besides, it is time for us to head for the party at grandma Lewis's house", Skye continued to say. "Yes, let us all head over to my house to celebrate this joyous occasion", said Mary-anna Lewis as she walked over.

Darcy knew that was the signal that everything was ready for her to leave. Everyone went to their cars except Brock and Darcy. He actually brought her closer to kiss her one more time. Darcy let him since she was never going to see him again. When he harshly bit her lower lip, Darcy gasped in pain.

"Don't worry, baby. Tonight is the night that we finally get to be one. Aren't you excited?", he said. "Yes, sir", she whispered. Brock smiled. "Good. Alright... I'll see you at your grandma's, okay?", said Brock. Darcy nodded as he stepped away.

As soon as Brock was out of view, Darcy ran for the rental car that her grandmother got her. She quickly checked everything to make sure that she had everything. She did. Then as she got behind the steering wheel, Darcy did exactly what she was suppose to do. Run in the opposite direction to Culver.

///////

When Darcy got settled in her dorm room, she started to unpack her stuff. Nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary. She felt like she could finally breathe and relax. Darcy didn't have to worry about her stepdad or Brock.

But it was when she got to the bottom of her suitcase that she saw something. It was a small box that was wrapped up. A present? But from who? Darcy opened the small card that was attached to the box.

My dearest Darcy,

I pray that the angels

smile upon you.

And I pray that you

finally get to be free

and be yourself.

Don't be afraid to

spread your wings and fly.

Love you always,

Grandma Lewis

Darcy began to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She then opened the small box. She actually started to laugh at the gift. Because her grandmother always complained about technology. And yet, she got Darcy the latest Ipod. It would be something that she would always treasure.


	6. Nick Fury Has Entered The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets his triple agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I did use a quote that he said. I that it would a cool way to shine some light on his character.
> 
> Also it's a very short chapter.

He might've been regretting wearing his black trench coat in Australia. But he was only going to be there for a couple of hours. He had a potential asset to meet. And hopefully everything would go according to plan.

Fury entered a small bar in Sydney. He quickly scanned the room. There was a body of a man in the back corner of the bar shrouded by shadows. Nick walked and then sat in front of that man.

"What kills me is that everybody thinks I like jazz", he said. The man in front of Nick smirked, causing the scar on the right side of his jaw stretch. "Honestly seems to me that you would be more of a blues fan", he said in reply. Nick offered his hand to the man in front of him. "Pleasure to finally meet you", said Nick. The man took his hand and shook. "The pleasure is mine, mate", the Australian answered, "so... You have obviously have come a long way, mate. To what do I owe the honor?"

Nick then went on to tell the Aussie what the job entailed. He also asked personal questions. If he had an omega. No. Any family. No. Willing to do dangerous missions that could kill him. Yes.

"Thank you for your time", said Fury, "I appreciate you taking this job. Being my other eye." The Aussie nodded. "And you don't need to worry about lodging. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division will be providing it." The Aussie frowned. "You should really shorten that mate", he said. "We're working on it", Fury deadpanned. "Should just call it 'SHIELD'", said the Aussie. All that Nick did was raise an eyebrow.


	7. Tony And Darcy Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Darcy text each other. Tony finds out why Darcy is at Culver. And plans to give her something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.
> 
> And this takes place before Iron Man.

YouknowwhoIam: _Hey, evil genius. How's life?_

Nonevilgenius: It's 'non' evil genius. And it's actually going great.

YouknowwhoIam: _And why is that? Georgetown bowing down to your demands?_

Nonevilgenius: I'm not at Georgetown

YouknowwhoIam: _What? Why not? Then where are you?_

Nonevilgenius: I'm at Culver. And why. Because my stepdad forced me to bond with an alpha that isn't my alpha.

YouknowwhoIam: _What!!_

Nonevilgenius: Yeah... And he was going to mark me the night of graduation.

YouknowwhoIam: _What the hell!_

Nonevilgenius: Yeah... so my two bestfriends and my grandma planned how I wouldn't be with the alpha. Hence, Culver.

YouknowwhoIam: _Geez, kid. That's nuts._

Nonevilgenius: Yeah, I know.

YouknowwhoIam: _You got any protection with you? And I'm not talking condoms._

Nonevilgenius: No...

YouknowwhoIam: _I'm sending you something. And don't you dare say no. This is non-negotiable._

Nonevilgenius: Okay, whatever.

Nonevilgenius: Otherwise. How's Pepper?

YouknowwhoIam: _She's good. Trying to make me go look at art._

Nonevilgenius: Do you not want to?

YouknowwhoIam: _Ehh…._

Nonevilgenius: I gotcha. I tried to do art classes. Not my forte.

YouknowwhoIam: _Glad I'm not alone here._

Nonevilgenius: Well like you said, us geniuses need to stick together.

YouknowwhoIam: _Ahem._


	8. Hide And Seek At A Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy always heard that she shouldn't play in a graveyard. But what if she had to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this does take place a few years later.

For some odd reason, Darcy kept delaying her science courses. Like actual science, not political. So here she was sitting in front of her laptop, on the last day to register for courses. She was about to choose which ones when her phone rang. The ID showed that it was Skye.

"Skye! How are you?", asked Darcy. The response that she got she was not prepared for. There was sniffling on the other end. "Skye?", said Darcy. "I'm so sorry, Darcy", Skye whimpered. Darcy was really confused. "Why? What happened?", she asked. "It's your grandma. She died last night", said Skye.

Darcy felt like she couldn't breathe. And to top it off, it felt like the floor dropped from under her. Her grandmother was gone. The last connection that she had to her mom, gone.

"When is the funeral?", Darcy asked. Getting all the details from Skye, she knew what she had to do. 

Unfortunately, Darcy had completely forgotten to sign up for her classes.

///////

A few days later, Darcy found herself back in Washington D.C.. And she was doing something that she never thought that she would do. Darcy was legitimately hiding in a graveyard. At least it's during the day and not at night, she thought. So she waited and watched from behind a good sized mausoleum. Sure it didn't feel right. But it would be what her grandmother would want. And why?

The reason she hid behind the mausoleum was because Pierce and Brock were there. In the family section. Paying their respects apparently. And they weren't alone. There were others there from Pierce's and Brock's work. All dressed in black suits and black pant suits for the women. They looked like weird secret service agents with too much two by fours shoved up their asses.

It was at the end of the funeral that Darcy noticed that Brock started looking around. She quickly moved to be out of his line of sight. But a minute later, she heard footsteps. Darcy quickly and silently moved over to another mausoleum. She was about to move again when she heard someone call Brock. It took a couple of seconds, but he did finally leave.

Darcy took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. That was to close for comfort.

///////

Brock would rather be beating and ripping apart newbies. But no, he had to stand next to Pierce at his mother in laws funeral. At least he wasn't alone in his misery. His second in command, Jack Rollins, looked like he rather have a root canal done. But Brock had to represent the family.

Suddenly a breeze came from behind Brock. Gardenia and iron. What the fuck, he thought. He slowly started to look around. Darcy was here somewhere. His omega. He also noticed Jack suddenly got tense. It was probably because he was from the south and wasn't use to this weather.

At the end of the funeral, Brock went hunting for Darcy's scent. She was here, he knew it. He got to a mausoleum and got a big whiff of gardenia and iron. Omega, he thought. Brock was actually about to follow it.

"Brock", said Jack. Brock looked over his shoulder. Jack tipped his head for Brock to follow him and Pierce.

Reluctantly, Brock followed. He knew that he was close to Darcy. Brock almost had his omega back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think!!!!


	9. The Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is given an opportunity. Question is, will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. The counselor in this chapter I have basically clone from a co-worker. She won't talk to you or like you if you're not from her hometown. Yeah... So a bitch.

As soon as Darcy got back to Culver, her counselor called her to her office. And was Darcy worried? Yes, yes she was. She had no clue as to why she was being called in. But Darcy still went and knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a strict toned voice. Darcy proceeded with caution. "You called for me, Miss Taylor?", she said. The older woman with glasses and long sandy hair narrowed her eyes at Darcy. "I did. Now sit down before you let in a draft", she said harshly. Darcy quickly shut the door and sat down.

"Now... Miss Lewis. Miss Lewis", Miss Taylor said condescendingly. "I really did pray that I wouldn't have to deal with you. But alas... Here we are", she continued to say. "So... tell me... what science classes are you going to take?", she finished.

Darcy slowly closed her eyes at the realization that she forgot to sign up for classes. Shit, she thought. And it was because she was distracted by her grandmothers death. She had to had something.

"Miss Taylor. Is there a way that I can still up?", she asked as she peaked through her lashes. The counselor gave her a deadpan look. "No. But you can do an internship instead", she said as she put a list in front of Darcy.

Darcy quickly went through the list. A lot of them were on the east coast. Really? But there was one that caught her eye. The location was perfect. Plus she would be further away from her stepdad and Brock.

She was going to New Mexico. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know. This chapter is short. And so will be the next one.


	10. Hi! I'm The Intern!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy arrives in New Mexico.

After talking to her counselor, Darcy called Tony. She told him what had happened with her grandmother and what she was now going to do. And that is how she found herself sitting in first class and then being picked up by a driver. Like what the hell. But she made it to where she was going to be an intern.

"Hello?", Darcy said as she entered the old car dealership. "Uh, Dr. Foster? It's me, your new intern", she continued to say.

Suddenly a snort happened behind a stack of papers. Darcy wandered over to find the astrophysicist asleep on a paper covered desk. She wasn't sure if she should wake up Dr. Foster. But then she got a whiff of lingering heat. Ah... Now Darcy understood.

So while the doctor slept, Darcy started to clean and organize the whole place.

///////

Jane woke up after a few hours. She immediately noticed her area was cleaner. Plus it didn't smell like the residential smell of heat. Huh, she thought. Then she saw the college age girl with glasses and long dark brown hair.

"I'm guessing that you're Darcy", Jane said groggily. "Yep", Darcy said with a 'p' at the end. Jane nodded. "Good, good", she murmured. "Welcome to New Mexico", she said as she fell back asleep.

Well, this is going to be interesting, Darcy thought.


	11. Darcy And Tony Update Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Iron Man 2 and before Thor.

Nonevilgenius changes YouknowwhoIam to IAmIronMan.

IAmIronMan: _Very funny_

Nonevilgenius: I do have my moments

IAmIronMan: _Btw. Did you get my gift?_

Nonevilgenius: Yes. Yes, I did

IAmIronMan changes Nonevilgenius to TaserQueen.

TaserQueen: Really? (unimpressed emoji)

IAmIronMan: _I think it's accurate. Have you had to try it out yet?_

TaserQueen: Luckily no.

IAmIronMan: _Good. Let's keep it that way._

TaserQueen: Anyway... How's Rhodey?

IAmIronMan: _Doing some self meditation_

TaserQueen: The Expo took a lot out of him, huh?

IAmIronMan: _Yeah, yeah it did. But at least he is willing to hear me out more now_

TaserQueen: Well that's good. I think.

IAmIronMan: _Ha... Anyway. What's new with you in New Mexico?_

TaserQueen: Eh, nothing much. Jane is having an old colleague show up sometime this week. Apparently she has finally found something that is worth something.

IAmIronMan: _Sounds fun_

TaserQueen: Whoop dee doo

IAmIronMan: _Alright, short stack. I'll ttyl_

TaserQueen: Hey! I'm not short. I'm perfectly proportioned!

IAmIronMan: _Huh, ok. Ttyl, kid_

TaserQueen: Laters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!
> 
> I don't own anything!


	12. Thor Enters And Darcy Tasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are at the beginning of where Thor starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!!!!

Eric Selvig turned out to be a beta and a tall Scandinavian man. He also seemed to be more like a father figure than colleague. He tried to help Jane with stuff that Darcy didn't understand. And he was always willing to listen to anything that you had to say. Plus he was patient. Just not right now.

Darcy had driven all three of them out to the middle of nowhere one night. As Jane and Eric were waiting for something to happen, Darcy realized that she forgot her iPod. She kindly asked Jane if she could turn on the radio. Her request was shot down. So Darcy started to look around. In the background, Jane and Eric had started bickering. But something in the side mirror caught Darcy's attention.

"Jane. I think you should see this", she said to the astrophysicist. Jane and Eric both looked over at what was happening. Jane yelled at Darcy to drive towards the strange lights. But things started to get crazy and Darcy tried to veer away from the action. "What are you doing?", Jane asked. "I'm not dying for six college credits!", Darcy yelled back.

However, Jane took control of the steering wheel from where she sat. They went through clouds and avoided weird lights. But when Jane hit a man from out of nowhere, she sent the vehicle spinning. All three passengers were freaking out until the vehicle stopped. Darcy, Jane and Eric all looked at each other before rushing out of the vehicle to check on the man.

"Woah. Does he need CPR, because I totally know CPR", said Darcy as she saw the man. But what caught her off guard was that Jane started to growl at her. Like what. Darcy took a quick sniff and then realized why. The man smelled of electricity and space. Clearly he was Jane's alpha. So Darcy put her hands up and backed away as Jane saw to the man that she technically hit.

But it got weird fast. The man stood up and started rambling about a hammer and a Heimdall. Meanwhile, Jane and Eric are looking at the ground because of markings. All that Darcy thought to do was pull out the taser that Tony made for her. The man took offense at what Darcy did. He called himself 'Thor' and advanced towards Darcy. But Darcy pulled the trigger and 'Thor' went down like a ton of bricks. Jane and Eric looked at Darcy with their jaws dropped.

"What? He was freaking me out!", Darcy justified.

Eric warned her that next time that she used her taser to make sure that the victim was already in the vehicle. Darcy was pretty sure he was only saying this because he had to help carry 'Thor' into he vehicle.

Then there was a weird boom sound in the distance. Darcy looked around, but shrugged her shoulders when she didn't see anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!


	13. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the couple of times that Darcy, Jane and Eric had to go to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.
> 
> I don't own anything!!!!!

Hospitals were not Darcy's favorite place in the world. Don't ask her why, because even she doesn't know why. But luckily they didn't have to be there long. They went to drop off 'Thor' and be on their way. So they found themselves at a nurses station giving all the info that they had.

"Name", said the nurse behind the computer. "He said it was 'Thor'", Jane responded. "And how do you know him?", asked the nurse. "She hit him with her car", said Darcy. "But she tased him!", Jane tried to justify. "Yes. Yes, I did", Darcy said proudly. She knew that Tony would be proud of her.

///////

It had been a couple of hours since they had dropped off 'Thor' and were looking through what findings that they had. Eric and Jane were bickering about something as Darcy was pinning up pictures. Once she was done with the photos, Darcy noticed something in a photo.

"Hey, come take a look at this", she said to Jane and Eric. They immediately stopped their bickering. Jane quickly looked at the photo and then dropped her jaw. "I think I left something at the hospital", Jane said as she, Darcy and Eric headed for the vehicle.

///////

As they reached the nurses station, Eric and Darcy looked at a busted up room. Eris looked at it in horror. But Darcy thought that they were renovating. Meanwhile, Jane continued to look for 'Thor'. He was nowhere.

When they got back into the vehicle, they were all flabbergasted as to not finding 'Thor'. Jane started to complain again. Eric tried to console her. And Darcy put in a new clip into her taser. Jane then started the engine and backed out. But that ended abruptly as she hit 'Thor'. Again.

"Oh my god! I swear that I'm not doing this on purpose", Jane said to everybody. Mainly herself.


	14. SHIELD Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD comes to New Mexico and someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!

It was after an interesting breakfast and splitting ways with Thor that Jane, Darcy and Eric headed back towards the abandoned car dealership. But they stopped in their tracks as they took the scene before them.

There were about twenty cars and vans total. And they surrounded the dealership. All three of them tried to stop people from taking all of their stuff. That was until Jane got intercepted. An agent introduced himself and said that he was from SHIELD. Eric and Darcy both froze for two completely different reasons.

Once SHIELD left with everything, they sat on the roof of the dealership. Eric talked about his friend who was picked up by SHIELD and had never been seen or heard from again. Jane went on a rant about organizations and how they couldn't do stuff like that. Meanwhile, Darcy complained about her iPod. The one that her grandma gave her. 

"Will you shut up about your stupid iPod?", Jane said to Darcy. Darcy glared back at Jane. "You know how much that iPod means to me, Jane", she said. "I know. I'm sorry", Jane sighed. "But can't you do something about this?", she then asked Darcy. "What is she talking about?", Eric asked. Darcy sighed heavily, she knew that she had to explain the situation to Eric.

"My stepdad is the Secretary of State and his office is at SHIELD Headquarters in Washington D.C.", she said. "But the alpha that he wants me to mate with works for SHIELD and is also at the headquarters. And the main reason I took this internship was to get away from them", Darcy continued to say. "So, no! I won't do anything about it because I don't want them to find me", she finished.

But what Darcy didn't know was that she was being looked at through a scope. And that scope belonged to a pair of brown eyes with a hint of green.

///////

Jane had disappeared and Eric went to the library. So with the unlimited amount of time on her hands, Darcy went to the grocery store. But on the way there, she was grabbed and pulled into a utility closet. Even with a hand over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her, Darcy started to struggle.

"Hush, omega!", said a gruff voice. Darcy immediately stilled at the voice. She knew that voice and prayed that she never had to see that person again. "Are you going to be good for me? Especially ifI give you back your iPod?", asked the voice. Darcy shivered, but nodded anyway. Once released, Darcy turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Brock...", she whimpered. "Hello, my omega", he said as he crowded her against a wall. "Please", Darcy begged. All that Brock did was give her a wolf like grin. "Brock, please! I did what you said", she said. "Oh, but I like hearing you beg, baby", Brock said as he gave her the iPod. "Thank you", she whispered. "Don't thank me yet", he said. "Where the hell have you been, omega?", Brock demanded.

Darcy cowered under Brock's intense glare. So she told him everything that happened after graduation, so that way he wouldn't go after her friends. Brock was clearly getting more and more agitated with the information.

"I knew that you were at the funeral!", Brock said. Darcy nodded as she looked at the floor. Right then Brock took her phone. Darcy tried to protest, but one look from Brock and she stopped. "I am putting my number in your phone. You are to call or text every night. Do you understand me? Because if you don't, I will make you regret it!", he said. "Yes, sir", Darcy whispered.

Brock then crowded her against the wall harder. As Darcy let out a gasp, he dove in to kiss her. But he was tongue and teeth. Darcy hated it. Luckily he stopped and left the utility closet.

Darcy knew now that she could never get away from Brock.


	15. The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever boring in New Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my own version of what happened during this scene.
> 
> I don't own anything!!!!

So apparently some things happened without Darcy. Because all that she knew was that Thor was back and serving breakfast. Not that she minded, it was one less thing for her to do. But then things got weirder.

Four people, who were dressed in medieval like clothing, showed up. And they were all alphas. They wanted Thor to go back home with them. Jane looked distraught. And then a weird funnel shaped cloud from the sky appeared.

"Were we expecting someone else to come?", Darcy asked.

Immediately a plan was put into place. They tried to evacuate the town as a big metal man walked up. (And no, it wasn't Tony.) So they all did something to get ready for what was about to be a big showdown.

Darcy was running here and there. She finally stopped at the pet store that the owner abandoned to get away from the metal man. Darcy knew what she had to do. Distributing the animals among the townspeople as they left, Darcy felt like she could breathe a little better. That was until an arm wrapped around her.

"Leave to you to rescue all the goddamn animals", Brock hissed in her ear. "Someone had to do it", she said to defend herself. "Come on. We are getting out of here", he said as he pulled her along to his SUV. "No! No, I will not leave Jane!", Darcy said as she tried to fight him. "You are coming with me and that's final", Brock said.

But as they neared the SUV, the metal man blew it up with a beam of light. Brock immediately covered Darcy on the ground. But she was too worried about Jane and tried to get up, only for Brock to pick her up and carry her into an alleyway.

As he was distracted looking around corners for cover, Darcy grabbed her taser and shot him. He also went down like a ton of bricks. Darcy collected herself and joined up with everybody else.

At the end of the chaos, they all went back to the original site where Thor showed up. Even though Jane wanted to go with her alpha, clearly something was amiss on the other side. So they all said good-bye to the alphas, especially knowing that Jane would do anything to get her alpha back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!!


	16. Darcy Goes To New York... Or Tries To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is gone. Jane and Darcy make plans nd try to execute them. It doesn't go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my sleep schedule is a little whack at the moment. But hopefully more chapters will be following shortly.

Eric had been called by SHIELD and went to meet with the director. Both Darcy and Jane hated it. They both didn't trust SHIELD. But they were happy that SHIELD left them alone. For now.

Brock tried to get (force) Darcy to go back with him to Washing D.C.. Darcy pulled out her taser and he flinched at the sight of it. She told him 'no' and luckily he backed off and left.

But what worried them the most was that Eric never talked to them. They would call, send texts and even email. Nothing. It was like a bad break up. Just no contact.

A couple of months had passed and Jane asked Darcy to use her hacking skills. Darcy was more than happy to at that point. Turned out that she hacked into the database as something was going down. Darcy got into communications and put the conversations on the speakers for she and Jane to listen to. That's when they found out about Eric.

Loki, Thor's brother, had arrived and started brainwashing people. Eric and a guy by the name 'Hawkeye' were the main two contenders. And then to top it all off, the base that they were working at blew up.

Both Jane and Darcy were distraught with what they had just heard. Eric was gone and brainwashed. They didn't trust contacting SHIELD since apparently they can't handle a god. And they couldn't get ahold of Thor.

A day later, there was confirmation that Thor was on earth. Jane was freaking out because she wanted to see Thor, but couldn't Then they got a weird email about a lab in Tromso that wanted them to work there. 

So Darcy made a deal with Jane. She would go to New York and hopefully talk to Thor and find out what is going on. Meanwhile, Jane would go to Tromso and Darcy would meet up with her later and hopefully bring Thor.

Darcy couldn't get ahold of Tony. Which surprised her because he always picked up. So she called Pepper and was able to get on Tony's private jet. But what surprised everyone was that the New York airport was closed and they were rerouted to Washington D.C..

After landing, Darcy was picked up by a man named Ward. He didn't answer any of her questions. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He dropped her off at a very nice hotel and said that he would pick her up in the morning to take her to SHIELD.

Suddenly Darcy really regretted making that deal with Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	17. You Are My Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at SHIELD, in an elevator, Darcy finds her alpha. But she is reminded that she already has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting so longer to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy just as much.
> 
> And just a friendly reminder that I don't own anything.

The next morning, Darcy made sure that she had all her stuff. She didn't know if she was coming back to the hotel or straight to the airport. She was hoping the airport so she could go back to Jane.

Ward then picked her up for another dead-like silent trip to the SHIELD Headquarters. Darcy was actually starting to get nervous on the way there. What if she saw Brock? What if Pierce was there? She didn't want to know the answers to those questions.

After Ward parked the SUV, he proceeded to take her into the building. The security took anything that was deemed a weapon. So bye-bye taser. Darcy felt completely helpless and vulnerable. Ward led her to the elevators that would take her to see the 'boss man'. But luckily his beeper got a message. (They still had those?) So Darcy would have to go by herself.

When the elevator doors opened, Darcy immediately noticed a six foot two inch, all muscle on muscle alpha. And Darcy was only looking at the torso. She quickly looked up to see a stoic face covered in stubble with a scar on the right side of his jaw. Darcy shook her head to clear her mind and got on, standing next to the very tall and sexy alpha.

But everything changed when the doors closed. Darcy was engulfed by the smells of a beautiful, breezy beach day and eucalyptus. She felt herself get fully aroused and yet be as calm as possible. Darcy took a chance to turn her head to look at the alpha. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were dilated and his nostrils flared. The alpha then nodded to confirm her suspicions.

He was her alpha.

Darcy was about to fully turn towards him when the elevator doors opened. Right then. Darcy's nightmare entered the elevator.

"Hey, baby", Brock said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I was told that you were here and thought I would take you to see your dad", he continued to say before kissing Darcy's temple. Brock then looked at the other alpha in the elevator. "Hey, Jack. This is my omega that I was talking about. My prize for my service to SHIELD. I'm sure that we can find one for you", Brock said to 'Jack'. The other alpha just grunted and got off the elevator.

Darcy felt like her world was falling apart. She had just met her real alpha, but was reminded of her place next to Brock. She could never have her happy ending.

"Don't mind him, baby", Brock said to her. "He just needs to pop a knot", ha said jokingly. Darcy nodded to appease him, but she knew the truth. It was a slap to the face for Jack to see his omega already claimed by another alpha. But she put on a brave face when the elevator doors opened.

Brock then led her to her stepdads office. It was actually bigger than she thought it would be. But it hardly had anything in it. Just a desk a couple of chairs and a conference table.

"There she is", said Pierce with open arms. Darcy reluctantly and awkwardly walked into them. "Oh, how I have missed you", he said as he closed his arms around her. "But you are safe and that's the most important thing. And has become a very beautiful woman too", he finished.

When Pierce pulled away, he motioned for Darcy and Brock to sit in the two cushioned seats in front of his desk. He partially sat on his desk and put his hands in his lap.

"Now that you are here, we can talk business", Pierce said with a serious tone. Darcy blinked a couple of times before speaking, "I still work for Jane." Pierce casually pointed a finger at her. "That you do, And you will continue to work for her. But I am more worried about security measures", he said. Darcy looked confused, "I'm sure that they have security measures." Pierce nodded before continuing, "They do. But I am sending Strike Alpha to ensure safety. They know this and have complied with our requests. So don't worry about a thing, Darcy. SHIELD will take very good care of you and Dr. Foster."

Darcy didn't dare argue with him. She just wanted to be away from her stepdad and Brock. She prayed that Norway would give her that isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments!!!!


	18. I Found My Mate And You Want Me To Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Jack talk. Then there is a bonding ceremony.

When Jack entered Fury's office, Nick knew that it was important enough to enact privacy protocols. He then waited for the alpha to sit down and tell him what was going on.

"Something has changed on my end", Jack said allowing his natural accent to come out. Fury raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is that?", he asked. Jack rubbed a hand over his face. "I met my omega just now", he said to Fury. Nick's eye widen, "Who?" Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "Her name is Darcy. She works for Dr. Foster", he said. Nick raised a hand to stop him from continuing. He then goy up and went to his desk to get a file.

"You might want to look at this", Nick said as he handed Jack the file. Jack opened it to see a picture of Darcy, his omega. "Her name is Darcy Lewis," Nick started to say. "She is the stepdaughter to Alexander Pierce. Yes, _that_ Pierce", he said to jack when his eyes shot up to look at him. "Darcy was promised to Brock at the age of thirteen. Her mother couldn't object because she had been dead for awhile. But anyway, after her high school graduation, she disappeared. That was until Thor showed up", Nick said.

Jack couldn't believe it nor wrap his head around it. His omega was promised to his commander, who was Hydra. And she didn't even have a say in anything. It's no wonder why she ran away. But ultimately Jack knew what he had to do. He looked at the beta man in the eye.

"When the time comes, mate. I will be breaking my deal with you", Jack said. Nick raised an eyebrow, "Does this have to do with the next assignment in Norway?" Jack shook his head even though it was the truth. For the next couple of years he had to watch another alpha touch his omega.

"Just be ready when it happens, mate", Jack said before leaving Fury's office.

///////

Darcy was not happy. In fact, she was miserable. She found herself at her stepdads house getting ready for an impromptu bonding ceremony. The exact same one that she tried to avoid years ago. But here she was, standing in front of a full size mirror wearing the traditional garb. Think Tarzan and Jane but with wedding loincloth. So Darcy was in a two piece outfit that couldn't really hold her boobs. Yeah... She was not happy.

Renata, Pierce's housekeeper, was helping with the final last minute touches. She saw Darcy's tattoos, that were perfectly hidden in normal clothes, and shook her head. Darcy knew that Pierce wouldn't approve of them. Hence why she got them. A knock broke her thoughts.

"You look beautiful", said Pierce as he entered Darcy's old room. "Apart from those hideous things on you, you look like how an omega should look on their bonding day. You are also very lucky that Brock is a very forgiving man when it comes to those kind of things", he continued to say. Darcy just looked down at the floor. She didn't want to argue with him.

Pierce then proceeded to escort her out to the living room. As she entered, Darcy saw Ward, a guy named Sitwell and Jack. It hurt to have Jack there for this. Suddenly Brock came into view. He was wearing traditional loose lounge cream pants, but no shirt. (Darcy noticed that he had more muscles than last time.)

When Darcy was placed in front of Brock, he immediately took her hands in his. Pierce came to the side of them and then proceeded with the bonding ceremony. It was all a blur to Darcy. Because the next thing she knew, Brock was putting a simple, thin black leather collar around her neck. Pierce presented the black leather cuffs that Darcy was to put on Brock. They too were very simple.

After Pierce said the usual blessing, Brock kissed her as everyone, but Jack, shouted cheers. Jack only clapped. Brock then bridal carried her out of the house and to his car.

Darcy tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen next. Because all she knew was that her suffering was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!


	19. Bonding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Darcy doesn't want to, she and Brock finally bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is very rough sex in this if you're not into that.

On the way to Brock's apartment, Darcy snapped out of her daze. She started to whimper at the thoughts of what Brock will do to her. Brock put a free hand on her thigh and started to rub to calm her down while he continued to drive.

"Now, now, baby. Everything will be fine. Everything will be just the way it is suppose to be", Brock said.

He pulled up to an above middle class apartment building. Once he parked, Brock came around and bridal carried Darcy out of the car and into the building. He didn't put her down until they were in his apartment on the eighth floor ( _the top floor_ ). She immediately noticed the sparseness in the apartment, just a couch and table in the open area of the living room and kitchen. And Darcy was pretty sure that Brock only had a bed in his room.

"I know it's not very impressive. I'm rarely here because of missions and stuff. But it is good enough for the next three days, I think", Brock said. Darcy turned around to look at him with a shocked look on her face. "Three days?! But I need to get back to Jane", Darcy protested. Brock then grabbed her collar and harshly pulled Darcy to him, forcing the air out of her lungs. "Yes, three days! The bonding time is normally seven days, so I think that I deserve a ' _thank you_ '", he said with a threatening voice. Darcy shook in front of him. "Thank you", she whispered. Brock then gave her a beaming smile. "You're welcome, baby. I know that the good doctor can't work without you, that's why it's only three days", he said calmly.

Still holding onto the collar, Brock led Darcy to the bedroom. As suspected, a very plain bed with military detail was the only thing in the room. Brock took her to the end of the bed and undid the collar.

"What I want you to do is strip and assume the bonding position. I'm going to check that the kitchen is fully stocked. Do you understand me, omega?", Brock said. Darcy felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, "Yes, Brock." Brock then tightly grabbed her chin, "What was that?!" Darcy winced at the pain. "Alpha. Yes, alpha", she whimpered. "Good girl", Brock said as he patted her cheek.

As Brock left the room, Darcy started to remove the scraps of clothing that she was wearing. She then turned to the bed. Darcy knew that Brock wanted her right in the middle. So she climbed on her knees until she was where she was suppose to be. She then made sure that her weight was evenly distributed on her hands and knees. Darcy started doing breathing exercises to help calm her down, because she knew what was coming.

"Fucking beautiful", Darcy heard from behind her. Suddenly Brock slapped her ass, _hard_. She immediately shrieked and tried to move away, but Brock grabbed her hair and made her stay in place. "Not so fast, omega. You need to please you alpha", he said. Darcy whimpered as Brock tightened his grip in her hair. He then forced her head to the mattress, Darcy felt her chest get tight.

"I'm really going to enjoy this" Brock said. Once he lined up his cock to her entrance, Brock thrusted into Darcy. Air came rushing out of her lungs. She tried to get up on her hands as Brock continued his pounding into her. And she almost made it until Brock put his hands on her shoulder blades. He then pushed Darcy down and made sure his weight kept her that way. Darcy started to scream at the feeling of Brock in her and that she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, fuck! I'm not going to last, omega", Brock said. He then sat down on his heels and made sure that Darcy went with him. With an arm around her waist and a hand at her throat, Darcy started to cry at the new sensations of her g-stop constantly being hit and not being able to breathe. Brock then moved his hand from Darcy's throat to move her hair. His knot was inflating and about to pop. Brock then bit into the mating gland on Darcy's shoulder by her neck. She cried at the bleeding sensations and feelings that she was getting from Brock.

"My good omega", he whispered as he moved them to their sides. They stayed like that and rested until Brock wanted to go again.

///////

For the next three days, Brock only let Darcy be in the bedroom or bathroom. Periodically, he would bring her food. Most Italian like chicken parmigiana and shrimp alfredo. Apparently he remembered Darcy's favorite Italian dishes.

The day after the third day, it killed Darcy to walk. Her legs were jello and it felt like she got kicked in the vagina. She knew that it would take a couple of days to recover. Luckily she was going to Norway and be with Jane. Darcy was so happy to be away from Brock, because she highly doubted that she could look at his face at the end of everyday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this verse, omegas come bite back, but don't have to. Brock doesn't let Darcy make that choice. So she doesn't him.
> 
> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	20. Strike Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy meet the Strike Alpha Commander and second-in-command.

The first thing that Jane did when she saw Darcy was engulf her in a bear crushing hug. Darcy gladly returned the affection. Jane had been so worried about her, she didn't like the idea of Darcy going to her stepdad for help.

"Are you ok?", she asked as she pulled away from Darcy. Darcy grimaced at the question. "Is there somewhere private that we can talk?", she asked Jane. Jane nodded and then wrapped an arm around Darcy's shoulders. "Yes, of course. I made sure that the only people allowed in the lab is you, me and a couple of those Strike Alpha people", Jane said as she guided Darcy to their lab.

When they got to the lab, Darcy was impressed. It was double the size of the car dealership and was covered with Jane's machines and new machines. Darcy let out an impressed whistle.

"Yeah, I know", Jane said as she blushed. "But anyway, tell me what happened", she continued to say. Darcy braced herself and told Jane about the ceremony and the bonding period. "Oh my god, Darcy!", Jane said with shock written all over her face. Darcy nodded, "And that's not the worst of it. I met my alpha. My actual alpha." Jane hugged her again, "Oh. sweetie, that's great and terrible at the same time." Darcy started to cry in Jane's arms. "That's not the worst part. He works with Brock, How fucked up is that?", she said. Jane rubbed her hands up and down Darcy's back. "Tell you what. Once we are introduced to the Strike Alpha guys, you go find your room and rest. Okay?", she said to Darcy. Darcy nodded as she moved her head closer to Jane's neck.

Just as they puled apart from each other, the two Strike Alpha guys who would be looking after them walked in. Darcy's eyes bulged out of her head. It was Brock and Jack. She got a sense of pride coming thru the bond. Of course, Brock would be proud that he finally got Darcy. Bastard. But as the Strike Alpha Commander and his Second-in-command stood in front of the two omegas, you would think that it was like a wild west showdown.

"Ladies, welcome to Tromso, Norway. I'm Strike Alpha Commander Brock Rumlow", he said. Jane looked over to Darcy out of the corner of her eye. Darcy blinked twice to tell Jane 'yes... that's him'. "And this is my Second-in-command Jack Rollins. Now if you need anything from us, don't be afraid to ask. So before Jack and I leave to meet up with the other Strike Alpha personal, I'm going to give you two my rules. If you disobey them there will be consequences. Number one: The latest time for you to be out of the lab is seven. And the earliest time to enter the lab is seven. Everybody needs a goodnight sleep. Number two: No explosions! If there any that I deem unsafe, the lab is closed for a day. Number three: You will notify myself or Jack if you need to leave the premises. Do you ladies understand?", Brock finally finished saying. Jane and Darcy frantically nodded. "Good! We will see you around", Brock said as he led Jack out of the lab. Once the guys were out of sight, Jane and Darcy both let out deep breaths.

"What. The. Hell", Jane said. Darcy nodded, "Yep!" "And he's your-", Jane continued to say. "Yep!", Darcy said continuing to nod her head. "What a dick!", Jane concluded. "Yeah. Trust me. I didn't choose him. And you want to know the messed up part. Jack is my alpha", Darcy said. Jane turned to her with her jaw dropped. Darcy nodded again, "Well I'm going to go find my room and I will see you later, Janey." Jane hugged her one more time. "See you, Darce. Let me know if you need anything", Jane said when she pulled away from Darcy.

///////

When Darcy entered the apartment, she was once again very impressed. It was fully furnished so she didn't need to get any furniture. Darcy was about to turn towards the bedroom when two arms wrapped around her. She immediately screamed with freight.

"Shh, baby. It's just me", Brock said from behind her. "What?", Darcy said confusingly. "I got us the married couple suite. You know, since we just bonded", Brock said before kissing her neck. "Let me show you the bedroom", he said as he picked her up in a bridal carry.

Once in the bedroom, Darcy automatically loved it. It was painted in a couple different shades of blue. It made Darcy feel so relaxed.

"Now I imagine that you came here already because you're still sore", Brock said. "So let's get comfortable and take a little nap, baby", Brock then suggested. He put Darcy down to quickly get undressed to his boxers. Then he helped Darcy strip to her bra and panties. Brock then picked her up again and carried her onto the bed. After getting situated under the covers, Brock wrapped his arms around Darcy again.

"Sleep well, omega", he whispered before kissing her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	21. Darcy Catches Up With Skye And Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of not talking to her bestfriends, Darcy finally catches up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own anything!

TaserQueen: Hello? Hello? Testing 1 2 3

Fieldofdaisys: She lives!!!!!!!

TaserQueen: Ha Ha Ha , very funny

BJA: I totally and completely agree with Skye on this.

TaserQueen: WTF?

Fieldofdaisys: Who the hell r u?

BJA: Really? It's Foggy...

TaserQueen: So... ur a blow job analyst?

Fieldofdaisys: Roflmao

BJA: ( _unimpressed emoji_ )… No, it means 'Blind Justice Associate'

Fieldofdaisys: What?! Did you and Matt actually start your own firm?

TaserQueen: Wait... What???

BJA: Guilty as charged

TaserQueen: ( _unimpressed emoji_ )

Fieldofdaisys: ( _unimpressed emoji_ )

BJA: Whatever... I thought it was funny.

Fieldofdaisys: Which makes me wonder... Darcy... Have you passed your exams?

TaserQueen: ...

BJA: Darcy?

Fieldofdaisys: Darcy

TaserQueen: I'm sorry. The person you're trying to get ahold of is unavailable at this time

Fieldofdaisys: Darcy Maria Lewis!

TaserQueen: Fine fine fine… I need to contact my counselor about taking the tests while I'm abroad.

BJA: Wait, I thought that you were still at Culver

Fieldofdaisys: Darcy

TaserQueen: Yeah... some stuff might have happened since the last time I talked to you guys.

Fieldofdaisys: Spill

TaserQueen: So... I went to my grandma's funeral

BJA: What! How!

TaserQueen: If I can continue

Fieldofdaisys: Proceed

TaserQueen: Anyway, I went to the funeral, but I hid. But because I went to that I missed the chance to sign up for science classes. My counselor told me to get an internship. And well... I was in New Mexico when Thor showed up.

BJA: What!

Fieldofdaisys: WTF!

TaserQueen: So I tased him. He turned out to be Jane's (my boss) alpha. Then SHIELD showed up, Stuff went down and then Thor went home. New York happened and then Jane got offered a lab in Norway. She went to Norway, I tried to go to NY, but had to go to DC instead.

Fieldofdaisys: Oh no!

TaserQueen: Yep

BJA: How did that go?

TaserQueen: A SHIELD agent was at the airport to pick me up. Then he took me to SHIELD Headquarters and well... I met my alpha, like my actual alpha, in the elevator.

Fieldofdaisys: Girl!

BJA: Oh my god!

TaserQueen: But then Brock got into the elevator

Fieldofdaisys: cockblock

TaserQueen: He took me to go see my stepdad and then bonded me that night.

BJA: Holy shit!

Fieldofdaisys: Darcy!

TaserQueen: That night was the ceremony and a couple of SHIELD agents were there to witness it

Fieldofdaisys: Oh Darcy...

TaserQueen: Anyway... Skye, what's up with you? My pity party is over.

Fieldofdaisys: So yeah... I was made to work for SHIELD

TaserQueen: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!

BJA: Uhhhhhhh

Fieldofdaisys: Yeah... And in the process... I met my alpha

TaserQueen: Name

Fieldofdaisys: Ward... Grant Ward

TaserQueen: Does he have brown eyes, black hair and looks like an asshole and proceeds the expectation of an asshole?

Fieldofdaisys: Yeah, how did you know?

TaserQueen: Because he picked me up at the airport and witnessed the ceremony

Fieldofdaisys: Sorry you had to deal with that

BJA: So wait... Darcy, where are you? Because Skye is with SHIELD

TaserQueen: sigh... ok... I'll tell you, but then I need to go

Fieldofdaisys: Ok

BJA: Alright

TaserQueen: I'm in Tromso, Norway with Jane. And Brock... and Jack (my alpha) for the unforeseeable future

Fieldofdaisys: Damn... so sorry about that. Hopefully things will get better for you

BJA: Yeah, sorry Darce. Like Skye said, hopefully they will get better

TaserQueen: Thanks... Anyway, I'm out. Later

Fieldofdaisys: Later! Love u!

BJA: Be safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	22. The dreaded phone call... But calvary does arrive in iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy calls her counselor and later talks to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner. They had me cover for someone at work.
> 
> Also, Darcy's final exam is the usual science exam, but we all know that she can beat it.

Darcy didn't want to call Miss Taylor, but she knew that she had to. It had been six months and Darcy needed to do her final exams to graduate. So the afternoon after talking to Skye and Foggy, she gathered up her courage and called 'The Bitch'.

"Counselor Taylor. How can I help you?", Miss Taylor said. "Hi, Miss Taylor. It's Darcy Lewis", said Darcy. "Oh god... I seriously do not need to start my day talking to you. What do you want?", Miss Taylor responded. "Uh, I was wondering how I was going to do my final exam", she said cautiously. "Well, here, of course. Your internship time is done and so now you come back to take the exam and get the hell out of my sight!", Miss Taylor said with her voice raising with each sentence. "But I'm in Norway with Doctor Foster", Darcy tried to explain. Miss Taylor deeply sighed on the other end. "If you are in another country then I can't help you. You will not be able to take the exam. Hence forth, you will not graduate. Good-bye!", Miss Taylor said before hanging up.

Darcy was dumbfounded by what Miss Taylor did. She didn't even give Darcy a chance. What the hell was she going to do?

///////

It was about six thirty when Darcy was getting a video call. She was praying that it was something good, especially after the disaster that happened earlier in the day. Once Darcy hit the 'accept' button, she immediately looked down to continue 'reading' Jane's notes.

"Hello?", Darcy said distractedly. "Hmmm. It's like you're hard at work or hardly working", said a familiar voice. Darcy looked up to see Tony on her screen. "Oh! Hey, Tony! What's up?", she said with a little more pep. "Nothing much. I heard from a little birdie that you tried to go to New York. Sorry about that kiddo", he said. Darcy waved him off, "It's fine." Tony didn't look convinced. Suddenly he noticed something peeking out of her scarf.

"What the hell is that?", he sternly asked. The color drained from Darcy's face. "Uh, uh....", was all that Darcy could say. "Darcy...", said Tony. Darcy undid her scarf to show Tony her collar. "What the fuck?", he whispered, "When did this happen?" Darcy cleared her throat. "After trying to go to New York, we were directed to D.C.. And well, there was an agent waiting for me and took me to SHIELD. I met up with Brock and my stepdad. Later that night, against my wishes, we had a bonding ceremony", Darcy said, unable to look at Tony. Tony was about to say something when Darcy covered his face. He was able to see her, but she couldn't see him. Why?

"Hey, baby", said a gruff male voice on Darcy's end. 'That must be Brock', thought Tony. "About ready to go?". he asked. "Um, I still have a little bit to do, but then I'll be ready", Darcy said timidly. Right then Brock entered the view of the camera for Tony to see. He automatically hated him. "Ok, baby. I'll be back in a little bit", Brock said before grabbing the back of Darcy's neck and forcing her to kiss him.

Once Brock left, Darcy moved the file covering Tony's face. Tony clearly wasn't happy.

"So... That was him", Tony said, trying to control his anger. Darcy looked embarrassed, "Yeah. That-that was Brock. He can be a little-" "Controlling", said Tony. "Domineering", Darcy said with a wince. Tony nodded still not looking pleased. "We should change the subject before I come over there and blast him. Repeatedly", he said. Darcy nodded in understanding.

"So I called my counselor earlier today to see if I could take my final exam", Darcy started to say. Tony nodded, "The one who hates you?" Darcy nodded in confirmation. "Well she said because I'm not there, that I can't take it and will fail. I-I really don't know what to do, Tony. I'm stuck in Norway with Jane. And I'm forced into a bond that I don't want. You would think that at least one thing would go right for me right now", Darcy said. Tony tapped a finger on his chin. "How about I make you a deal?", he said. Darcy raised an eyebrow. "I worry and deal with Miss Taylor, if you help with a new friend of mine", Tony said. Darcy immediately nodded. "Deal!"

///////

Once Darcy ended the call, Tony went to work on her problem. He went to Culver to talk to the President and hopefully the bane of Darcy's existence . When he got there, the President was more than happy to answer any questions for Tony. When Tony got what he needed, he asked the President to accompany him to Miss Taylor's office.

"Come in", said a frustrated female voice. The President then entered the office, followed by Tony. "Miss Taylor, I would like to introduce you to someone", said President Smetak. Miss Taylor then looked up. "Oh my god", she whispered. "Tony Stark is just fine", Said Tony as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Now, I had a very interesting conversation with a friend of mine. Protégé, really. And she told me that she couldn't take her final exam. And well I told her that I would deal with it and I just got done talking to President Smetak about policy and looking at visual and audio evidence. And well... Miss Taylor, you seem to really hate my protégé", Tony said calmly. Miss Taylor looked confused, "And who is your protégé, Mr. Stark?" Tony leaned forward in his seat. "Darcy Lewis", he deadpanned. Miss Taylor's eyes widened. She was about to come up with an excuse, but the President held up a hand. "Miss Taylor. You have lied about exams, deadlines and policy. And you have shown favoritism. You are to clear out your office and leave the premises. Immediately. Mr. Stark, I'm very sorry about this. Darcy will get her exam and I will see to it personally", said the President. Tony nodded and got up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!


	23. Jane And Darcy Break A Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy celebrate Darcy's graduation, but they get different punishments for breaking a rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy punishment involves blood, so if you are not into that feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> And a reminder that I don't own anything.

It had been three weeks since Darcy talked to Tony. And since then, she was able to get her exam, finish it and turn it in. The results had arrived in the morning and Jane was anxious about them.

"Come on, Darce. I want to know the results", said Jane as she vibrated in her chair. "Ok, ok... give me a second", Darcy said as she opened the envelope. Jane started a drumroll on her desk. "Ta-da! Graduate with flying colors", Darcy finally said. "Yay!!!!", Jane said as she started to jump up and down. "This calls for a special celebration", Jane continued to say. "Not really. It's only my third degree", Darcy said. "Nope! Nada, no way. We are going to celebrate! And we are going to do it now!!", Jane said as she got her coat. Darcy followed Jane out of the lab. She was wondering if she should let Brock know. But Jane kept walking towards town, so she followed her.

///////

Jane and Darcy got back around eight-thirty that night. They ate lunch and dinner in town and went shopping. Jane got a history book on science, while Darcy got knitting needles and yarn. She figured that she could knit something for Brock and Jack since she really didn't know them. Black for Brock since he basically killed her happily ever after. And a mix of blue and green for Jack because of his scents. Everything was going good for Jane and Darcy.

Where the _fuck_ have you been?", demanded a loud and gruff voice. Jane and Darcy turned to see Brock and Jack marching towards them. "We went into town to celebrate Darcy graduating. It's not a big deal", Jane said with her hands on her hips. "Not a big deal", Brock repeated when he stopped right in front of Jane. "You both broke a rule. You were to tell myself or Jack if you were leaving so we could accompany you. So, Doctor Foster, your punishment for breaking that rule is that you will not have access to your lab for forty-eight hours. Enjoy", Brock said. Jane was about to majorly object. "Jack, please escort the doctor to her quarters. Thank you", Brock said as he turned to Darcy. Jack nodded and escorted Jane to her quarters.

"Now as for you", Brock said as he moved toward his mate. Darcy stood in complete fear of what Brock would do. He harshly grabbed her upper arm causing Darcy yo hiss in pain. "Brock, that hurts", she said trying to loosen his grip. But all that Brock did was start walking to their shared apartment. As soon as the door was shut, Brock flung her across the room. Luckily Darcy caught herself before falling onto the floor.

"Do you want to tell me why you or Foster didn't come to tell me or Jack that you were leaving?", Brock demanded. "I thought about it, but Jane was so excited about my graduating and she wanted to get out of the lab", said Darcy. The next thing she knew, Darcy was on the floor, holding her cheek. Tears pricked at her eyes from the pain. "I don't give a rats ass that you graduated", Brock said as he towered over her. "You will listen and obey the rules. Do you understand?", he continued to say. "Yes, sir", Darcy weakly said. "Good. Now go into the bedroom, get undress and present on the bed for me. NOW!", Brock demanded.

Darcy got up as fast as she could, running for the bedroom. She quickly stripped and got on the bed to present for Brock. All the years of being terrified of not knowing Brock's anger was about to finally end.

"This is your punishment, omega", Brock said, "What do you say to that?" Darcy whimpered. "Yes, alpha", she whispered. He then started to hit her ass with a belt. Darcy first jolted, but stayed put. She didn't want to anger him anymore. But she did keep yelping ang screaming when he hit her. Eventually the hits started to cut her flesh. After about ten hits that had cut Darcy, Brock finally stopped.

Feeling blood run down her legs, Darcy looked over her shoulder only to see Brock undress. He then harshly gripped her hips before he thrusted into her. Darcy screamed at the intense pain. Brock would not relent until he popped his knot half an hour later.

"That should teach you to not disobey me, omega", Brock growled in her ear. "I-I won't disobey, alpha", Darcy whimpered. Brock then wrapped her up in his arms and moved them to a more comfortable position. "Sleep, omega", Brock said before falling asleep. But Darcy hurt too much to sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you.


	24. Darcy And Jane Talk And Then Darcy Meets Tony's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the second bit of the chapter, there is a little clue for something to happen later in the story.  
> Wink wink.

The forty-eight hour ban had been lifted and Jane and Darcy gladly went into the lab. Jane quickly took out notes that she had been writing for two days. In the corner of her eye, she saw Darcy carry a pillow to her chair. Jane turned all her attention to Darcy. Darcy herself was wincing and cringing as she sat on the pillow. Before Darcy started on any work, Jane came over to her side.

"Darcy?", Jane said full of concern. "Yeah, Jane... What's up?", Darcy replied trying to not move in her seat. "Are you ok? 'Cause I never see you with a pillow. What did Brock do? Was it your punishment?", Jane asked. Darcy sighed and then turned her head to look at Jane. "Yes, I am ok. And it was my punishment. As for what Brock did. I don't really want to talk about it", she said. Jane nodded and then hugged Darcy. Darcy gave Jane a small smile as the scientist went to work.

///////

Later that afternoon, Darcy was getting a Skype call from 'The Man With The Plan'. She wondered if this was Tony's friend. When Darcy hit the accept button, she was surprised to be 'face-to-face' with Captain America.

"Holy shit noodles!", she exclaimed. Steve blushed and smirked at Darcy's words. "I'm so sorry about the language! But I seriously didn't think that Tony's friend would be you", Darcy tried to explain. _"It's ok. I get it",_ said Steve. "I still feel bad though. Like we started on the wrong foot. So can we start over?", Darcy said. Steve smiled, _"Sure. Hi, I'm Steve!"_ Darcy smiled back to him, "Hi, Steve! I'm Darcy."

From there they easily chatted and helped Steve make a list of what he needed to look up. Darcy felt like she was catching up with an old friend.

"So wait a minute... True or false. You were in a relationship with Peggy Carter", said Darcy. Steve laughed before answering, _"Peggy was an alpha. She was a good friend, nothing more."_ Darcy gave him a confused look. "So you didn't have a mate? I'm sorry, that's too personal, isn't it?", she said. Steve gave her a small smile. _"I had an omega, Bucky"_ , he said. Darcy almost jumped out of her chair. "But I thought that he was a beta", she said. Steve shook his head. _"Nope. They gave suppressants to make the omegas smell like betas. Howard then gave him only one saying that it would last up to seventy years or something"_ , he said. Darcy nodded, looking impressed.

They continued to talk for half an hour, but eventually they both had to return to their work. Steve promised to call her every week. Darcy now had something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!


	25. Heats And Ruts, Darcy Just Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's first heat with Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex, so if you're not into that, feel free to miss the second half of the chapter.

It had been three months shy of two years that Jane and Darcy had been in Norway. And were they getting tired of it? Yes. Yes, they were. So Jane pulled a sneaky sneaky and called her mom in London. Darcy made sure that Brock and Jack were distracted during the phone call. But the plan worked and Jane was able to get a lab in London. They just had to wait three months. Darcy felt relief because Brock wouldn't be able to go. But first she would have to tell him.

"Mmmm, smells good, baby", Brock said as he entered their apartment. Darcy was in the kitchen making Pasta e Faggioli, one of Brock's favorites. "Thank you", she said quietly. Brock then wrapped his arms around her so her back was to his chest. "So, I've got some news, baby", Brock said before kissing her neck. "Jack and I have been called back to D.C. and I want you to come with me. We can finally start our family", he said as he placed a hand over her womb. Darcy stilled at his words and touch. "Brock, I-I can't", she said. It was Brock's turn to go still. "Why?", he said with a hint of warning. "Jane found a lab close to her mother in London. They are expecting us in three months", Darcy said, praying that he wouldn't explode. But all he did was exhale through his nose and went to the bedroom. Darcy took a deep breath and exhaled. She then went looking for her suppressants since her heat was in two days. But she couldn't find them.

"Brock? Do you know where my heat suppressants are?", she asked. Brock then came out of the bedroom without his shirt or socks on. "Yeah, baby. I threw them out", he answered. Darcy stared at him wide-eyed, "What?!" Brock then cornered her in the kitchen, each arm on either side of her. "I told you that we are going to start making our family. So you and I will officially share your heat together for the very first time. And luckily, I'm about to start my rut", Brock said. "But-but Brock", Darcy tried to say, but Brock interrupted her. "No buts. I get that you need to follow Jane. But you will be carrying my pups. I expect a call or text from you everyday. Do you understand?", he said. All that Darcy could do was nod. "Good girl", Brock said.

///////

A couple days later, Darcy was busy making her nest. It had been so long since she made one that she kept second guessing herself. And with Brock standing naked in the doorway, didn't calm her nerves. She really wasn't looking forward to the nest four to five days of her heat.

"So good, omega", Brock said with the alpha voice peeking through. Darcy whimpered at the praise. "Preparing your nest for your alpha. Such a good, smart and beautiful omega", he continued to say. Darcy did one last check before stripping off her clothes and nestling into her nest. But Brock had other plans.

"Omega", he said in his alpha voice, "present." Darcy immediately started to shake at his voice, but complied to make sure that she didn't get punished. "Good, omega", Brock said as he grabbed her by the hips. He then lined himself up to her pussy and thrusted deep into her. Darcy yelped at the intrusion, but Brock kept pounding into her.

Because of his rut (and something else), Brock was able to last longer. So he kept going for a couple of hours. Darcy was personally drained from all the fucking that Brock had done. And Brock had planned on it that way. He then sat on his ankles and brought Darcy with him. Brock then moved her collar to get better access to the bite mark that he left. When his knot popped, Brock bit down again. Resealing their bond. Darcy hated it, but the omega side loved it.

And this would continue for five days of Brock fucking her and taking care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	26. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's pov!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Australian, so I apologize if I got the term wrong for what Jack is thinking. Also not pregnant, but have plenty of friends who had weird cravings.
> 
> In this story, Jane is a little bit more aware than movie Jane.

Jane had been criticized for her work as a scientist. She took it in stride. But she also used her scientist skills to keep tract of things. Like Darcy's habits that she has picked up in eight weeks.

Darcy would get physically sick in between ten a.m. and three in the afternoon. She brushed it off as food poisoning or stomach flu. Then she started to get sick with smells. Now Darcy would gladly tell you that she loves onions, but now she gagged at the smell. And then she stopped having eggs at breakfast because of the smell. But what really caught Jane's attention was that Darcy was constantly snacking on chocolate, pickles and potato chips. Not separately, but all together.

So Jane did her research and concluded one thing. She would have to go get something to prove if her theory was right. Jane made an excuse to Darcy so she could go get several boxes that she needed for this test that she was about to do.

Around three, Darcy went into their little half bathroom to empty her stomach contents. Meanwhile, Jane got a box and waited at the door. When Darcy opened said door, Jane pushed the box to Darcy's chest.

"Take it! If you don't like the results, we can take more tests", Jane said. Darcy stared at her in confusion before looking at the box. "Jane! You want me to take a pregnancy test?", Darcy harshly whispered. "Darcy, don't fight me on this. I have two months worth of data for when you come in here", Jane answered. Darcy hesitated, but eventually nodded and took one test out of the box.

Ten tests and an hour and a half later, the results were all the same. Pregnant. Jane was sitting next to Darcy with her arms wrapped around her in the half bathroom. Darcy had her head placed on Jane's shoulder, crying. She didn't want to be pregnant with Brock's pup.

Another thing that Jane noticed and noted was that at four-thirty in the afternoon, Jack would come into the lab. And he did his usual thing of leaving an Aero bar or Tim Tam's for Darcy on her desk. He then looked around the lab until he saw the open door for the half bathroom. Jack then walked over and saw Jane and Darcy sitting on the floor. Jane looked at him and nodded, she quickly got up and left them alone.

As Jack entered the half bathroom, he saw all the pregnancy tests. 'Bugger me', he thought. Jack then knelt in front of Darcy. Darcy started to whimper with him so close and her tears basically started anew. Jack placed a hand on her cheek to reassure her and wipe away the tears. He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Darcy's. A symbol of love and understanding between mates, mainly to calm anxious omegas. Jack then kissed her forehead, Darcy physically relaxed at the affection.

"You'll be a fantastic mother", Jack whispered. Darcy nodded, "If only the father was as awesome as you, Jack." Jack smirked a bit. He kissed her head one more time before getting up and leaving the lab.

///////

When Jane and Darcy were closing up the lab, Brock came in to get Darcy. Darcy gave Jane a quick look. Jane nodded, indicating that she needed to tell Brock and that she wasn't alone.

"Hey, baby", Brock said as he wrapped an arm around Darcy. "You ready to go?", he asked. Darcy nodded, "Yes, sir." Brock grinned, "Good, girl."

Jane wanted to vomit at Brock's controlling behavior towards Darcy. But she didn't voice anything to endanger Darcy. So she watched Brock take Darcy and continued to watch them until Darcy stopped them in the hall. Now Jane couldn't hear through the glass walls, But she could see the interactions.

Darcy started to play with her fingers as she looked down at the floor. Brock put his hands on her hips as he focused on Darcy's face. Darcy finally looked up at Brock and had said something. And clearly she told him that she was pregnant by the huge grin on his face. Brock then got on his knees and moved his hands to Darcy's belly. As Darcy looked over to Jane in misery, Brock started placing kisses all over her belly.

Of course Jane hated how Darcy's life had turned. But she prayed that thing would get better for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!


	27. The Move To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy move to London with the help of a friend. And Brock is his usual possessive self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the part of the story that I can't wait to share.
> 
> Also, google translation, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong.

The morning of the move to London started the same way for the past month. Darcy slowly woke to hearing Brock speak to her belly. It would be great if she actually liked Brock and what he was doing. Also if he was speaking English and not Italian.

"Buongiorno, piccolo. Tua madre ed io ti amiamo. Non vediamo l'ora di conoserti", Brock said as he caressed Darcy's belly. Darcy looked away from the intimate moment as Brock kiss her small baby bump. "Good morning, my beautiful omega", Brock then said as he moved up the bed to kiss Darcy. She made a non-communicative grunt as she tried to move away from Brock. But he grabbed her chin to get his morning kiss. "Just because you're carrying my pup, that does not give you the excuse of not giving me the respect that I deserve. Do you understand me, omega?", he said with a bit of alpha voice. Darcy nodded, to scared to speak.

Brock then got up out of bed and undressed. He then went to Darcy's side of the bed and removed her clothes as well. Brock carefully bridal carried her into the shower. As Brock washed himself and Darcy. Darcy actually liked it when Brock was like this. He was calm, gentle and actually worshipped her. But she knew that he was only like this because of the pup.

///////

After breakfast, Brock and Darcy went to the lab to help move Jane's equipment. Brock had an arm wrapped around Darcy's waist as they entered the lab. Suddenly Darcy stopped in her tracks. Brock looked at her in alarm, but noticed the big smile on her face.

"Steve!", Darcy said as she started to run towards Steve Rogers. The Avenger had his hands on his hips, but turned around when he heard his name. "Hey, Darcy!", he said with a smile on his face as he embraced Darcy in a hug. "It's great to finally meet you in person", Steve said. He got a quick whiff of Darcy and pulled away, putting his hands on her upper arms. "And your pregnant! Congratulations are in order", he said. "Thank you", Darcy said blushing at the attention.

"Yes, thank you", said Brock as he came up and wrapped an arm around Darcy. "Brock Rumlow", he said as he offered his hand for Steve to shake. "Steve Rogers", Steve said as he took Brock's hand. "You and I will be working together in D.C.", said Brock," I'm the commander for Strike Alpha." Steve nodded, "I look forward to it." Brock looked in between Darcy and Steve. He didn't know what to think of their obvious friendship.

"So how do you two know each other?", asked Brock as he squeezed Darcy a little bit. Darcy looked a little nervous and Steve was more than happy to help her out. "Fury gave her the responsibility to help me get use to being in the future", he said. Brock looked a little unsure until he looked over at Darcy who nodded to help Steve sell the lie. "Well, that's good. I'm happy that my omega is more than happy to help you out", Brock finally said. Steve nodded, "Well, shall we get these ladies ready to go?" Brock nodded.

///////

In a couple of hours, all of Jane's equipment was packed and ready to go. So they got everyone loaded up and moved to London. Brock of course would not leave Darcy's side. That was until he had to go back to D.C., he made Darcy promise to text or call him everyday. Darcy nodded and agreed, ready to be free from under Brock's thumb.

As Brock, Jack and Steve left Darcy and Jane, Steve noticed something. That as soon as Brock was out of eye sight, Jack and Darcy grabbed each others pinkies and squeezed before letting go. Steve then looked over to Jane who had an understanding look on her face. Steve's heart went out to Jack and Darcy then.

For true Alpha and Omega pairs should never be separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!
> 
> Translation: Good morning, little one. Your mother and I love you. And we can't wait to meet you.


	28. Teleportation And Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds an intern, fights dark elves and has a moment with Frigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Frigga is alive in this story. Why? Because someone needs to have a steady head on their shoulders. Just kidding... Frigga is the best mom ever!
> 
> Just a reminder that I don't own anything.

Darcy checked her phone for the time. She had fifteen minutes to go save Jane from a disastrous date with a persistent alpha. So Darcy went back to looking at books in the bookshop to kill time. Rubbing her five and a half month baby bump, she tried to calm herself and the kicker in her. She started to make her way out the store when she noticed a guy about her age reading an astrophysics book. And well... Darcy needed help now that she was so far along.

"Excuse me?", Darcy said to the guy, getting a scent of beta. The guy looked up startled. "Yes?", he said a little unsure. Darcy pointed towards the book, "You know astrophysics?" The guy nodded slowly. "Are you interested in an internship?", Darcy asked. The guy immediately lit up, "Absolutely!" Darcy nodded, "Well, you start right now. Let's go!" The guy got up and followed her out of the shop. "My name's Ian", he said. "Darcy. I'm the assistant to Doctor Jane Foster", she said as they got to their vehicle. "Brilliant", Ian said with a smile on his face.

///////

Seeing Jane's tense shoulders in the restaurant was a clear sign that Darcy needed to intervene. As she walked up to the table, the alpha clearly didn't notice her baby bump.

"Can we get a bottle of wine?", he asked. "God, I would love some", Darcy said as she rubbed her belly now obvious to the alpha. "Darcy, what are you doing here?", Jane asked trying to look surprised. Darcy pulled one of Jane's things that needed to be fixed. "So this thing started going off and give readings", Darcy said as she sat down and started to eat the bread on the table. Stupid cravings. But the machine started to actually get readings again. Jane started to hit it on the table. "I did that!", said Darcy with bread in her mouth. "Darcy...", Jane said as she handed back the machine. "Darcy, I'm on a date. I will deal with this later", Jane said. Darcy smiled at the table, "ok."

As Darcy left, the alpha kept looking back and forth between Jane and Darcy. Jane looked back at the menu and started to murmur 'seabass'. The alpha, Richard, gave Jane permission to leave the date. Jane apologized and dashed out of the restaurant.

When Jane got out of the restaurant, Darcy was waving her over while she was on the phone. Jane got into the car only to jump at the sight of an unknown beta college guy in the backseat. Darcy hung up the phone and Jane grabbed the machine from earlier.

"Ok, so... we need to go see some sort of trick", Darcy said. Jane looked at her, "Forget about that. Who is this?" Darcy looked at Jane as she started to drive. "This is my intern", she said calmly. Jane looked perplexed, "But you're an intern. My intern." Ian popped his head in between theirs, "My name's Ian." Jane looked at Darcy with wide eyes while Darcy just shrugged. "Turn left", Ian said as he gave directions. "I've totally mastered driving here", Darcy said as she almost hit another car.

///////

"We're Americans!", Darcy said. Jane looked at her in disbelief. "That's suppose to make them like us?", she asked. "Jane, I might look calm. But I'm literally freaking out inside. Okay?", said Darcy. Jane nodded.

Right then a couple heads popped out that belonged to a couple of kids. They showed Jane, Darcy and Ian what they found. While Darcy and Ian were having fun with the kids, Jane kept looking at the readings from her machine. That was until she disappeared.

///////

Jane was confused. Why was she looking at the ceiling of the complex that she was at? Where was Darcy? So she slowly got up and made her way out. Jane continued to be confused by the cops outside.

"Darcy?... Darcy?... Darcy!", Jane said until she saw Darcy. "Jane!", Darcy said as she hugged Jane. "What's going on? Why are the cops here?", Jane asked. Darcy looked at her completely wide eyed, "Jane, you were gone for five hours!"

Suddenly it started to rain. But not on Jane and Darcy. They looked around until they both saw Jane's alpha, Thor. Jane sprinted to him and the dryness went with her. 'Typical', Darcy murmured as she went to deal with the cops.

After letting Jane and Thor have a moment, Darcy told them what was going on. Jane got furious and tried to tell off the cops, but then they went after her and Jane literally exploded red everywhere. Thor immediately went to his omega and took her to Asgard.

"Holy shit!", Darcy said as she saw Thor and Jane leave.

///////

Darcy tried to call Eric and didn't get a response. She tried Tony, but was at a gala according to Jarvis. Next was Nick Fury, but nothing. And she really didn't want to call Brock. That was a last resort kind of thing. So she ranted to Ian.

"What's SHIELD?", he suddenly asked. Darcy gave him a deadpan look. "It's nothing. It's a secret. Except that my stepdad and alpha work there", she said. At the word 'alpha', Ian blanched and stayed silent. That was until he noticed something on the tv.

"Is that Selvig?", he asked as he pointed at the tv. Darcy's jaw dropped. They continued to watch and get all the information that they needed to find Eric.

When they got to the mental hospital, Darcy demanded to see Eric's medical records. She used her political science major to help her with this. Darcy saw what they gave him and knew what meds that he was suppose to be on because of New York.

"Are you kidding me?", she demanded the nurses and head doctor. "You people are literally insane. The medication that you gave him canceled out his PTSD meds", she pretty much shouted. The nurses and head doctor looked at each other. "I should sue you for malpractice! Now I demand that you bring me my friend!", Darcy shouted.

Luckily things went smoothly after that. Kind of.

Thor and Jane came back. They had a game plan for apparently the end of the whole. So in the morning they went to Greenwich to try and stop it. But it turned into a game of cat and mouse. And then Ian saved Darcy and they were teleported to Jane and Eric.

"Darcy!", Jane said as she sees Darcy kissing Ian. Darcy immediately drops Ian. "Jane!", she said in reply. "Ian!", Eric said as he looks at his fellow beta. "Selvig!", Ian said as he got up from the ground. "Mew-mew!", Darcy suddenly said as it flew by.

Suddenly, more of the dark elves appeared. The four looked completely unsure of what to do. Thor was too busy with Malekith and trying to defeat him. Darcy was starting to regret not calling Brock.

But they were all blinded by a very bright rainbow light. Frigga stepped out of the light, only to be followed by Sif and the warriors three. But what surprised Jane was that Odin was there too. All six quickly became engaged in the fighting and defeating the dark elves. Things ended pretty quickly with their help.

After the fight, Thor, Odin and Jane were on the sidelines talking. Sif and the warriors three were actually dealing with the authorities. And Darcy was sitting and catching her breath when Frigga came to her and asked to speak to her. So Darcy followed her until they were a little ways away from everybody.

"I thought I should finally meet the woman that Thor choose to be his sister. And by doing so, you have become a daughter to Odin and myself", said Frigga. Darcy was flabbergasted, "What?" Frigga giggled a little bit. "I know that it is a lot to handle. But never fear. We will always look after you and your little pup", she said as she motioned towards Darcy's belly. Darcy looked down at her belly as she rubbed it. "Thank you", she said softly. "Now, as a woman raised by witches, I am able to give you a little gift. If I may", Frigga said. Darcy hesitately nodded. Frigga smiled as she put a hand on Darcy's cheek. "I know of your troubles. And rest assured that you will get your happy ending. You will be with your true alpha", she said. Darcy started to silently cry at the words. Appreciating the mother-daughter moment, Darcy surged forward and hugged Frigga. Frigga herself was more than hapy to embrace her 'daughter'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	29. Tony Reaches Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony offers Darcy (and Jane) a job. Do they except? Well duh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of a major snowball factor in the story. So keep your eye out for the hints!!!!!;) ;)

The day after the Greenwich incident, Darcy was eating her fill of fish and chips with a side of lemon curd. Stupid cravings, she thought. She was in midchew when she got a text notification on her phone. So she wiped her hands clean and unlocked her phone to see that Tony messaged her.

IAmIronMan: _Hey, shortstack. Sorry that I'm getting to you so late. But looking at the footage, you were busy yourself._

TaserQueen: Hey, Tony. Yeah, I'm just resting and eating right now. I did a little too much running yesterday.

IAmIronMan: _Yeeaaahhh…So when were you going to tell me about the_ pup?

TaserQueen: Well... Now.

IAmIronMan: _Uh-huh... So I imagine that the alpha is happy._

TaserQueen: He is. But I could tell that he wanted me in D.C. with him. Luckily he let me stay with Jane.

IAmIronMan: _Hmmm... Anyway, talking about Jane. I sent her an email a couple of days ago and got a response like an hour ago. And I offered her a lab and all the gizmo's to go with it._

TaserQueen: And? She didn't say anything to me about it.

IAmIronMan: _I think that she wanted me to tell you. You know... Since we're connected. (smiley face with starry eyes emoji)_

TaserQueen: Typical... So...?

IAmIronMan: _So... She excepted. Especially since Thor is going to be located_ _here._

TaserQueen: Ok, great. What does that mean for me? Because I'm her intern.

IAmIronMan: _Ok, so... You will not be her intern anymore. You will have a new title... So drumroll please._

TaserQueen: (unimpressed emoji) (drum emoji)

IAmIronMan: _Ta-da. Lab Manager!_

TaserQueen: Ok?

IAmIronMan: _Well, you don't seem impressed._

TaserQueen: Well what are the benefits?

IAmIronMan: _To the point. Understandable. So free room and board. Free food. Free daycare for the pup when it arrives. Free medical. And you get... three hundred thousand a year good?_

TaserQueen: TONY!

IAmIronMan: _No? Four hundred thousand?_

TaserQueen: ...

IAmIronMan: _Four hundred thousand it is._

TaserQueen: (Facepalm emoji)

IAmIronMan: _I only need a vial of your blood. So that way Jarvis can allow you to restricted levels and panic rooms._

TaserQueen: Ok, I will send it with Jane. I have a feeling that Brock will be here soon and will want me in D.C. for a bit.

IAmIronMan: _Ok, if you need anything, let me know!_

TaserQueen: Thanks, Tony

IAmIronMan: _Np, shortstack_

TaserQueen: Laters!

IAmIronMan: _Yep!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you guys!!!!! And gals!!!!


	30. The Alpha's Back In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Darcy predicted, Brock shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you are getting multiple chapters today. Why? Because I am sick and my lovely fiancé doesn't want me running around town, so he got everything to make me better!!!
> 
> And also, this is literally right before Captain America: Winter Soldier.
> 
> Once again, google translate.

Not long after Darcy texted Tony, Ian came back with several teas for her and the pup. He was making a pot of chamomile when there was a banging at the door. Darcy and Ian looked at each other before another banging sound happened. Darcy released a deep sigh, knowing who it was.

"Ian... Go enjoy the rest of your day. Pack, do whatever you need to do. But be careful when you open that door. That is most likely my alpha", Darcy said as she looked at the front door. This wasn't going to be pleasant, she thought.

Ian looked in between her and the banging door before he nodded in understanding. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified for Darcy. But he knew that she could handle herself, so he went to open the door. When he did, a very angry Brock stormed into the apartment as Darcy got up from the couch.

"Beta! Out!", Brock yelled as he went to Darcy. Ian rushed out and closed the door behind him. "Brock", she said calmly. "No! Don't!", Brock continued to yell as he lifted a finger to stop Darcy from speaking. "You don't 'Brock' me! It's 'Alpha' to you! Do you understand me, omega?", he demanded. Darcy whimpered, "Yes, alpha." Brock then cupped her cheeks with his hands, his frustration diminished. "Good, omega", he praised.

Brock then kissed her like he was dying. Forcing her mouth open to get to her tongue and dominate her. Darcy whimpered at what he was doing. Brock then moved his hands to behind Darcy's thighs and lifted her up. Darcy clung onto his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then moved her to what had to be her bedroom. As he carefully set her down, he started to remove his clothes and Darcy's.

"My beautiful omega", he said as he picked Darcy up in a bridal carry. He laid her down in her bed and then went to be eye level with the baby bump. "And my wonderful pup", Brock said as he caressed the bump. He smiled widely when he felt a kick. "Ciao piccolo, mi sei mancato cosi tanto. Ti sei occupato di tua madre?", he asked. Brock got another kick in response. He smiled at the interaction with the pup. Brock kissed Darcy's bump before crawling up to be face-to-face with her.

"My omega, I have missed you so much", he said. Darcy blushed at the attention. "I have especially missed you in my bed where you belong", Brock continued to say. Darcy went to look away, but Brock grabbed her chin to stop her. "You are mine! You belong by my side!", he growled at her. Darcy whimpered and nodded at what Brock said.

For the next couple of hours, Brock fucked Darcy to make up for lost time. She was thankful that he was gentle during that time because of the pup. But if she was to be honest, she was anxious about Brock's reaction to her moving to New York. So she waited until Brock was done and they were cuddling.

"Brock?", Darcy said with caution. Brock's hand was rubbing the bump, but stilled at his name. "Omega", he growled. "Alpha", she whimpered. Brock hummed approvingly at the correction. "Alpha, I have some news to tell you. Hopefully it will make you happy", Darcy said as she was facing the wall with her back cradled to Brock's chest. "Tell me", Brock said as he kissed his bite mark on her. Darcy shivered and gulped at what he did. "Jane and I got a job offer in New York. So we will be moving in a couple of days", she said. "That's fantastic! I can try to get transferred up there so that way we can finally be a family", Brock said smiling at the news. "So where is the job?", he then asked. "At-At Stark Industries. Well, Avengers Tower", she said anxiously. Brock didn't say anything until he finally exhaled. "Ok... That's fine. I will get in touch with them about working with them", he said. Darcy nodded at what he said. "But first, I want you to come to D.C. with me tomorrow. Understood?", he continued to sat. "Yes, alpha", Darcy answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!! Even though I already feels the love!!!
> 
> Translation should be : "Hello my little one, I have missed you so much. Have you been looking after your mama?"


	31. Darcy Updates Skye And Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to D.C., Darcy texts Skye and Foggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

TaserQueen: On the road again. Got a job at Avengers Tower. On the road again. Just me and my friends. Here we go, on the road again.

FieldofDaisys: _Where are you going this time?_

TaserQueen: New York, New York! I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps.

BJA: **Yes!!! We can meet up! When will you be here?**

TaserQueen: In a few days. Brock wants me to go to D.C. first.

FieldofDaisys: _Argh! Asshole alpha!_

TaserQueen: I know. He's going to try to get transferred or a job there as well.

FieldofDaisys: _Why?_

TaserQueen: Because of the pup.

BJA: **What?**

FieldofDaisys: _WHAT?!!_

TaserQueen: I guess that I forgot to tell you guys that I'm pregnant.

FieldofDaisys: _How far along are you?_

TaserQueen: (Picture of an almost six month baby bump with Brock's hand on it.)

BJA: **Holy shit...**

FieldofDaisys: _I'm with Foggy on this._

TaserQueen: I know. And he keeps talking to the pup in Italian.

FieldofDaisys: _Jesus Christ_

BJA: **But apart from that... Do you finally work with Tony?**

TaserQueen: I guess... The job description is or title is Lab Manager. So I guess that I am to basically do what I do with Jane. But just paid. Like a lot.

FieldofDaisys: _How much is a lot?_

TaserQueen: Four hundred thousand and free everything essentially.

BJA: **Holy shit... again.**

FieldofDaisys: _Oh Lord... You hit the fucking jackpot, Darce._

TaserQueen: Yeah, I know... Hey, I need to get going. Brock wants me to rest for the rest of the flight.

FieldofDaisys: _Fucking asshole! Wish you could tase him in the balls._

BJA: **I agree with Skye on this. Including the** **balls.**

TaserQueen: HA! I know, right? Anyway, I'll let you know when I get to New York.

BJA: **See you! Be safe!**

FieldofDaisys: _Love you, girl!_

TaserQueen: Love you too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!


	32. The Foreboding Triskelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Brock arrive at SHIELD headquarters. And Darcy sees Pierce after a couple of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry. The internet out at my houses, so I have been writing, but have not been able to type this up. So after what seems like a lifetime. Ta-da!!!

As the quinjet landed, Darcy put a hand on her bump to center herself. She hated being at the SHIELD headquarters. The building, Triskelion, just freaked her out. It most likely had to do with the fact that her stepdad and Brock worked there. But luckily she was only there for a few days. So she stood up from her seat and walked out with her chin up, ready to got it over with.

"Alright, baby", Brock said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We aren't staying at my apartment. There's going to be some big important stuff going on that I need to be here for. So I'm going to show you our quarters and then meet you at your stepdad's office, ok?", he continued to say. Darcy nodded in understanding as she shouldered her carry on bag. Brock kissed her temple before escorting her through the Triskelion to their shared quarters.

When Darcy opened the door, the room reminded her of her college dorm room. It was big enough for a queen size bed, a table and two chairs and a kitchenette. And then there were two doors off to the side of the room. One went to the bathroom, while the other led to the small walk-in closet. It was kind of homey. Darcy actually liked it.

"Well, get freshened up, baby. And I will see you soon. Alright?", Brock said as he put his hands on Darcy's hips. "Yes, sir", she said. Brock gave her a pointed look. "Alpha. Yes, alpha", Darcy corrected herself. "Good, girl", Brock said before kissing her forehead. He then crouched down to be eye level with the baby bump. "Ci vediamo presto, piccolo. Sii buono per tua madre", he said before kissing the bump. Brock smiled at the kick in return. He then left the room to go see Pierce.

Relishing her time alone, Darcy went into the bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. She then went back into the room to get a fresh change of clothes. After getting undressed and entered the shower, she immediately released a deep sigh. Darcy let the water relax her muscles before she did a quick wash.

Once done with the shower, Darcy dried off. She put on her underwear, followed by black leggings, a red sweater dress and a cream cardigan. She grabbed her purse and went to leave the room. Darcy was a little worried about leaving the room unlocked, but remembered that there was a scan lock. So she went and waited at the elevator.

When the elevator doors did finally open, Jack was inside. Darcy felt herself taking a sudden intake of breath. But she knew that eventually she would have to see him. So Darcy got onto the elevator and stood next to Jack. Once the doors closed, Jack reached out his pinky. Darcy was more than happy to hold his pinky and wrapped hers around his. They kept holding pinkies until the doors opened and they went in different directions in the hallway.

Darcy nodded at her stepdad's secretary before knocking on his office door. Once she was given permission to enter, Darcy pushed through the door. Darcy looked around the big office and saw Brock and her stepdad stand up from the plush armchairs.

"There she is!", Pierce said as he opened his arms. Darcy knew that was his invitation for a hug. "And as beautiful as ever!" he continued to say as he wrapped his arms around Darcy. Darcy herself lightly put her arms around Pierce. "She really is", Brock said from the side. Pierce pulled away enough tp put his hands on Darcy's elbows. "And so far along. Sit, sit. You must be tried from your trip", Pierce said as he too sat down. When Darcy sat down on the couch, Brock purposely sat next to her. He put one arm around her shoulders and placed his free hand on her bump.

"So do you know the main and secondary gender yet?", Pierce asked. Darcy looked down at her bump when Brock started to rub it. "We actually have an appointment in half an hour down in medical", Brock responded. Darcy then looked at Brock in shock. "Surprise, baby. I wanted to do something for you when you got here", he said before kissing her temple.

"Now Brock told me about your new job and its location", Pierce said. Darcy felt her stomach tighten, but smiled to make sure that she didn't let them see her displeasure. "Yes. I'm very happy that I'll be in New York", she said with a small smile. "I am especially happy that I will be closer to family and Brock", she continued to say with carefully chosen words. "We are both very happy to start our family", added Brock. Darcy smiled at him even though she wanted to run. "And I will try in my power to make sure that Brock gets transferred up there", said Pierce. Darcy smiled at her stepdad, "Thank you." Pierce patted her knee. "It's not a problem. Now you two have an appointment to get to. I can't wait to hear what my grandchild is going to be" Pierce said as he stood up.

Darcy and Brock followed suit and said their good-byes. As they exited Pierce's office, Darcy had a weird feeling about the way that Brock and Pierce said good-bye. She thought that she heard something said between them, but couldn't make it out. It was probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!
> 
> Translation:I'll see you soon, little one. You be good for your mama.


	33. Baby Rumlow And The Lemurian Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the sex of the baby!!!!! Oh and Brock goes on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the little easter egg in this chapter.

When the elevators doors opened on the medical floor, Darcy was getting anxious. After years of having to plan everything, she really wanted to know the sex of the pup. But she let Brock guide her to where they needed to go. Lord knows that Darcy would get lost here. They eventually got to the OBGYN office and sat down, waiting for their turn.

"Commander Rumlow", said a dainty red headed nurse. "That's us, baby", Brock said as he grabbed Darcy's hand and stood up. Darcy followed him, still holding his hand. She could hear their casual conversation, but got jealous when the nurse blushed at Brock. Darcy blamed the hormones, because she would never be jealous over someone who wanted Brock. "Go on ahead and sit on the table", the nurse gestured to Darcy. "The doctor will be in momentarily", she said before leaving Brock and Darcy.

"What's wrong, baby?", Brock asked once the door shut. "Nothing", said Darcy. And she was not pouting. Nope. "Were you jealous of me talking to that nurse?", he then asked. "Why should I care who you talk to, you bigheaded alpha", she said. Damn hormones, she thought. Brock had a smug look on his face. "Baby... You are jealous", he said as he wrapped his arms around her and began to nuzzle his mark under the dress. He felt her shiver when he kissed it. Luckily the doctor walked in right then.

"Commander Rumlow, please refrain from humping your mate in my screening room", the doctor said with an unimpressed look. Brock removed himself from Darcy and sat down next to her. "Anyway, hello Darcy. I'm Doctor Fontaine, it's a pleasure to meet you and your pup today", she said. Darcy smiled as she shook the doctors hand. "So shall we officially meet the pup and find out the sexes?", she asked. Brock and Darcy nodded.

The doctor then proceeded to move the examination table so Darcy could lean back. Darcy then moved the sweater dress up above the bump. The doctor warned her about the cold gel. She hissed and immediately grabbed Brock's hand. Stupid hormones. Even though the gel was cold, the wand was warm. Small mercies. At first it was black and white static. And then a full blown baby was on the screen.

"Alright", the doctor said as she then flipped a switch. A thumping sound engulfed the room. "The pups heartrate is fantastic", Dr. Fontaine said. Brock squeezed her hand as Darcy felt tears gather in her eyes. The doctor then moved the wand and pointed at the very obvious sex of the pup. "It looks like you're going to have a boy!", she said. Brock squeezed Darcy's hand again before kissing her temple. "Kaeden Lennox Rumlow", he whispered in her ear. "As for the secondary gender", the doctor said before hitting a button on the wand. "It is an alpha! Congratulations!", she said. Brock then cupped Darcy's face and kissed her deeply in front of the doctor.

"So everything looks good otherwise. Just stay relaxed and no strenuous activity like running. Keep doing what you are doing. And you should have a very good third trimester", the doctor said as she printed out pictures. "You guys have a good rest of the day", the doctor said before leaving. Brock pocketed the pictures and helped Darcy get cleaned up.

"Alright, baby. I am so proud of you", he said. Darcy blushed at the attention. "But let's go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, alright?", he finished saying. Darcy nodded in agreement, mainly because she was starving.

///////

After getting a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, a cup of fruit, a bowl of chicken tortilla soup, a slice of rhubarb pie and a chocolate milkshake with chocolate cookie crumbs, Darcy went and sat down with Brock.

Brock had guided her over to the 'Strike Alpha' table. Darcy saw that Steve was sitting there too. He actually got up and hugged her. As Darcy sat down, she noticed the notorious Black Widow sitting next to Steve. All that Natasha did was raise an eyebrow at her. Brock pulled out the pictures and started showing everyone at the table. Your typical proud alpha parent.

A few minutes later, all the Strike Alpha members beepers went off. Darcy looked around the table to get a read from anybody's faces.

"Alright, I want everybody to be ready to go in two hours. Is that understood?", Brock said in his 'commander' voice. A unison of 'yes, sir' happened at the table. Darcy was confused by what was going on. She looked over to Brock, who leaned over to her and whispered 'later' in her ear. Darcy nodded and continued eating.

///////

An hour later, Darcy and Brock were back in their shared quarters. Darcy was sitting on the bed as she watched Brock put on his gear. But she noticed something weird about Brock. Considering how long Brock had been with SHIELD, he had very few scars. And they seemed to be disappearing. Weird.

"Now baby, I will be getting in very late tonight. So here is my clearance card for you to go to the cafeteria", Brock said as he started to pull out cards from his wallet. "And here is my credit card so you can start ordering stuff for the pup. If Stark knows about the pup, then I imagine that he will provide a good sized apartment", he finished. Darcy nodded as she put away the cards. Once Brock tighten the last strap, he knelt in front of Darcy.

"I am so happy, omega. You have made me so happy and proud", Brock said as he put his hands on her bump. The pup kicked against his hands. Brock smiled at the bump. "Ti amo cosi tanto, Kaeden. Tieni tua madre al sicuro", he said as he leaned in to kiss the bump. Brock looked up at Darcy. "You stay relaxed and don't worry about anything. I'll be back in a few hours", he said. Darcy nodded and gave him a small smile. Brock then leaned in and gave Darcy a very small and chaise kiss. "I love you, Darcy. I know that I don't exactly show it. But I do, with my whole heart", he declared in a whisper. Darcy looked down at her lap, very unsure of how to process Brock's words. He kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

///////

It was around three in the morning when Brock got Back. He crawled into bed and Darcy rolled towards him and his warmth.

"Shhh, baby. It's just me", he said calmly. Darcy groaned. "Are you ok?", she asked with sleep laced in. Brock smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok." Darcy rubbed her eyes. "And Jack?", she asked without realizing it. Brock kissed her forehead, "He's fine too, baby. Go back to sleep." Darcy sighed and went back to sleep. Brock loved the maternal instinct coursing through her veins. Of course Darcy would be worried about his team. His beautiful omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find it????
> 
> Would love to hear from you!!!!
> 
> Translation: I love you so much, Kaeden. Keep your mama safe.


	34. Darcy Helps Steve And Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall scene in Captain America Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I getting so excited!!!!! We are getting closer to Project Insight and so much will happen!!!!!

Darcy had gotten a weird text message from someone.

RHS: _Don't trust SHIELD!_

Darcy snorted and guessed that it had to be Natasha. RHS? Really? Red Headed Spy... Oh Lord.

TaserQueen: No shit, Sherlock. I could've told you that when I was a teenager.

Getting bored with her surroundings, Darcy left the Triskelion and headed for the mall. Brock was busy with something, so it was easy to get a rookie to drop her off. She told the rookie that she would call if she needed help.

So she walked around the mall and shopped for the pup. Darcy had decided on the stars and galaxies as the theme. It seemed only right since she was adopted Asgardian royalty now. At lunch time, she bought three slices of pizza and three Stromboli's. The cashier looked at her wide eyed. But she told them the alpha was Italian and that settled the matter.

She had just gotten out of a high end baby store when she saw Steve and Natasha. They were acting kind of weird. But then Darcy remembered the text from Natasha earlier. Really guys? Worst disguise ever, she thought. But she ventured off towards them. They both seemed surprised to see her there. But Natasha told Steve that they only had a few minutes before Strike Alpha showed up.

"Don't worry about them", Darcy said. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her. "I have Brock and Jack wrapped around my finger", she said before walking to the front of the store. Natasha looked at Steve, but he just gave her a smug smile back. "Should we really be trusting her?", Natasha whispered. A sad look covered Steve's face. "Nat, Pierce basically sold her off to Rumlow when she was thirteen years old. Rumlow raped her on her sixteenth birthday. For years she stayed hidden from them. And as for Jack. He's her actual alpha. So imagine how that feels having your omega carry another alpha's pup", Steve said. Natasha looked back at Darcy with wide eyes. She immediately had respect for the omega.

Darcy saw Jack walking towards her. So she turned to face him. He immediately put his hands on her elbows as he checked her for any injuries. Darcy smiled at his concern. She explained what she was doing there and Jack nodded. He then guided her to go with him. But what she didn't see was Jack giving a wink to Steve. Steve gave him a confused look in return.

Steve and Natasha went down the escalator and kissed to make Brock uncomfortable. But they didn't need to do that because Jack and Darcy came into Brock's line of sight. Steve looked back to see Brock fussing over Darcy. They were good to go.

"Baby, what are you doing here?", Brock demanded. Darcy flinched at his tone causing her to move into Jack. Jack put his hands on her shoulders to steady and comfort her. "You-You said that I could get stuff for the pup", she whimpered. Brock's hardened face went soft and he looked down at the bags before looking back at her. "You're right. I did. I'm sorry, baby. But we need to get back, ok? It's not safe right now", he said as he engulfed her in his arms. Darcy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that I don't own anything!!!!!


	35. Steve's Fight With The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha make a couple bets. Steve comes face to face with the winter soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Natasha normally isn't the way that I'm portraying me. But it will make sense soon. I promise!

On the way to Camp Lehigh, Natasha asked Steve how he knew Darcy.

"Through Tony", he easily admitted. "Think she was one of his conquests?", Natasha asked as she raised an eyebrow. "No", Steve quickly dismissed the notion. "When she was sixteen, Darcy beat Tony's record at M.I.T.. And she didn't even attend there. She did it on a whim. She's very smart", Steve said. "Twenty bucks that's not the real story", Natasha said. Steve looked at her before looking back at the road. "Deal", he replied. "Bet you twenty dollars that Tony is actually her dad", Steve counter betted. Natasha looked at him incredulously. "Deal! Tony had a vasectomy! There is no way that Darcy is his kid", she said. Steve looked at Natasha again, he felt like pushing his luck. "Bet you another twenty that Fury knew", he said. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Deal", she answered.

///////

After narrowly escaping the Hydra death trap, Steve and Natasha made their way to Sam Wilson's house. They got cleaned up, made a game plan and had a new recruit. The Falcon.

But what they didn't count on was the Winter Soldier. He immediately got rid of Sitwell and Sam's steering wheel. Sam wasn't happy. Luckily Steve got them out of the car before they got into a crash. And in no time, all three were on the ground and not the overpass.

Steve was fighting the Winter Soldier, when he noticed that the Soldier was starting to lag. Apparently the mask was allowing the Soldier to smell him. The beta man was reacting to his scent. Why? When he flipped the man over and had dislodged the mask, Steve found himself in the twilight zone.

"Bucky?", he asked.

The Soldier was the fighting the man. But the man's scent started a chain reaction to a lot of memories of mating, fighting and experimentation. When he got flipped over and the mask was gone, the Soldier got a sense that he had to seem like he had no clue what was going on.

"Who the hell is Bucky?", he said before continuing to fight.

But before the Soldier could kill anyone, Strike Alpha had shown up. So the Soldier returned to where he was suppose to go, while his head continued to unlock memories.

Memories about his Alpha. Memories about his Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	36. The Truth Shall Set You Free... And Maybe Help You Get Sixty Bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's analysis of Darcy blood has an interesting turn of events. And while in the cave, the original five get a couple of visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting sooooooo close to Project Insight!!!! Prepare to buckle your seatbelts, because this is going to be a wild ride!

Once Jane and Thor got to the Tower, Jane dropped off the blood samples off at Tony's lab. Tony then put both vials into a machine for Jarvis to scan and code into the security measures and system. The process would take about an hour to complete.

"Sir?", said Jarvis. "Yeah, Jarv", Tony said as he was looking at upgrading his suit. "I believe that I have found something of great interest to you to you, sir", the AI said. "What about?", Tony asked slightly intrigued. "Miss Darcy Lewis", Jarvis said. "Short stack?", Tony asked. "Yes, sir", said Jarvis. "Well get on with it, J", Tony demanded. "She is apparently you daughter, sir", Jarvis answered. "What!", Tony exclaimed.

He immediately looked up the results on a hologram screen. Darcy's blood sample half matched his. But who was the other half? Who was Darcy's mother? Tony looked for the other half that matched.

"Veronica Lewis", Tony said in awe. He obviously remembered her. If she had stayed, he would have had her as his omega and with Pepper as his beta, they would've been the ultimate triad. "J, what happened to Veronica? Video, audio, everything", he demanded.

For the next two hours, Tony went through everything that Jarvis had found. Personally, he was furious at Obie again. He wanted to rip Pierce and Brock apart. But most importantly, Tony wanted his daughter home. However, even he was having a hard time getting ahold of people in D.C..

"J, I need you to be very super secretly about going through all of SHIELD;s archives and cameras. The whole she-bang", Tony said. "Absolutely, sir", Jarvis confirmed. Tony was looking at a picture of Darcy and got a weird feeling. "Jarvis... Find me a Fury and his location... I have a need to go hunting", Tony finished saying. "Of course, sir", said Jarvis as he started his search.

///////

After Maria showed them Nick, all five of them were sitting around a table. Steve, Natasha and Sam were arguing against Nick. Maria stayed the neutral party.

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed", said Nick. "Oh, I don't know. Figured it was your summer vacation home, Nicky", Tony said as he walked into the meeting. "Stark", Nick deadpanned, "Why am I not surprised." Tony shrugged, "I was doing some work and came across something very interesting." Nick had a weird look on his face. "Darcy Lewis", he murmured. Tony nodded.

"So, you knew?", Tony asked. Nick nodded. "I did. But I wasn't sure how you would react", he confessed. Tony looked like he wanted to rip the man apart. "She is my daughter", he whispered. Steve and Natasha looked at each other. "My daughter! And you let her go through that hell!", Tony shouted. Nick nodded again. Natasha handed Steve forty bucks.

"He knew a whole lot more, mate", said a new male voice. Everyone looked over to see Jack walk into view. Sam reached for a gun. "Whoa, easy mate. We're on the same side, strange enough", Jack said with his hands up for Sam to see. Tony actually reached his hand out to Jack, willing to actually shake his hand. "The actual alpha", Tony said. Jack nodded as he shook Tony's hand.

"If you two are done, can we please get on with this?", asked Nick. Tony raised an eyebrow at Nick, while Jack gave him a death glare. "I told you, mate. When the time came, I would go after my omega and be done working with you", said Jack. Nick nodded, "Understood." Tony looked around the room at everyone. "Right. So let's come up with a plan to get rid of Hydra, get my daughter and his mate, back. And then we can all go home and have a drink to a job well done", said Tony.

Natasha handed Steve another twenty. Steve just smirked at her.

"And really? You two betted on this?", asked Tony. Both Steve and Natasha shrugged. "Unbelievable", Tony murmured.

///////

Tony and Jack stepped outside after the meeting. For a moment, they were having the weird 'father-daughter's date' situation.

"Look, after all this goes down. Don't worry about a job. I got one for you at the Tower. That way, you and Darcy can finally have your happy ending. Well, kind of. I don't know how you will deal with her pup or whatever", Tony said. Jack hummed. "Thank you, mate. For the job. It will feel good to just stay in one place after being in so many places for so long. And as for the pup, sure I hate the sire's arse for the life of me. But any pup of Darcy's, I could and can love as my own", Jack answered. Tony nodded, approving of Jack's answer. Now they only needed to get Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	37. Project Insight Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has arrived!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is going to deal with Darcy, Brock and Jack.

Darcy woke up to Brock putting on his gear for the day. She quietly observed his demeanor. Brock seemed focused and precise. The soldier in him was ever present in that moment. Darcy was so transfixed on Brock that she didn't realize that he turned and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, baby. Are you ready for today?", he asked as he came to sit next to her on the bed. "Yes, alpha", Darcy murmured. Brock smiled warmly at her. "You are so beautiful, omega", Brock said as he cupped her chin. Darcy blushed at the attention. Suddenly Brock's demeanor changed into a serious one. "Today is a big day. I want and need you to be prepared for anything. Do you understand?", hw said. Darcy nodded, "Yes, alpha." Brock nodded back, "Good, girl."

They went about their usual morning routine. Going to the cafeteria to get breakfast, seeing the Strike Alpha crew. But Darcy was surprised that Brock led her back to their shared quarters.

"Now, I know that you're not going to like this, baby. But I need you to stay here until I come and get you. Do you understand?", Brock said. Darcy nodded as she put a hand over her baby bump. Brock then knelt in front of her and put his hands on her bump. "Ora, ho bisogno che tu sia buono per tua madre. Ma prometto di tornare il prima possibile. Papa ti ama, piccolo", he said before kissing the bump. The pup kicked in response.

Brock got up and put a hand behind Darcy's neck. He then pulled her close to kiss her. His kiss consisted of biting and plenty of tongue. When Brock pulled back, Darcy had to catch her breath. Brock kissed her forehead before leaving the quarters.

///////

Brock was down with the rest of Strike Alpha. He looked over his men. They were all devoted to Hydra and were able to get anything done. Today would be a victorious day for Hydra.

he looked over to see Jack talking to one of the men who was similar in build and same hair color. He didn't think anything of it. Jack would be with the escorting team for the World Security Counsel. Brock would trust Jack with his life, he didn't have a single doubt of Jack betraying Hydra.

Feeling a sense of how well things would go today, Brock was genuinely happy. He would be able to have a happy ending with Darcy. Especially with the pup she was carrying and the others that they would have. Yes, Brock was very happy.

///////

While Steve had given his speech, Darcy tried to get out of the quarters. But the lock to the door wouldn't unlock. She tried to text Brock, but noticed a text from Tony.

IAmIronMan: _Jack's a triple agent._

She was confused at first, but then remembered Steve's speech about Strike Alpha. Her alpha was a good guy. And of course she was stuck in a room because of Brock. Typical.

Suddenly she heard gunshots everywhere. But what got her attention was the beep of the door unlocking. Darcy got her purse and stuff and ran out the door. She tried her best to avoid all the firefights between agents as she made her way to the parking garage. And Darcy was almost to the hallway that she needed to go to for the parking garage, until Brock showed up at the entrance, slightly out of breath from running.

"Omega!", he barked. Darcy froze at his voice. "Darcy, come here", Brock demanded. Darcy started to rock back and forth on her feet, so unsure of what to do. "Omega! I said to come here!", Brock said in his alpha voice. Darcy whimpered and started to move towards him.

Suddenly Jack appeared behind Brock. Darcy looked to him for help. Brock then turned around to face Jack.

"What the hell?", Brock said, "You fucking traitor!" Jack look at Brock. "Why would I give my life for something that should be burned down to the ground, mate?", he said in his natural Australian accent. Brock sneered at him, "Of course you would be a fucking Aussie. Why don't you go back down under?" Jack shook his head. "Not without my omega, mate", he said.

While Brock and Jack were having their interaction, Darcy felt herself shiver at Jack's accent. Suddenly she felt her panties getting wet because of how horny she was getting with Jack's voice. And apparently both alphas smelled it, because Brock looked over his shoulder while Jack looked smug.

"Are you kidding me?", Brock asked in disbelief. Darcy looked a little embarrassed. "Really?", Brock then asked. Jack looked at Darcy with a serious look. "Darce, go on ahead to the carpark and I'll meet you there, love", he said. Brock then looked at Jack with a sneer.

Darcy immediately ran down the hall. But when she opened the door to the garage, she heard very close gunshots. Darcy started to cry as she opened and got into an unlocked SUV. She prayed that Jack wasn't shot by Brock as she found the keys and started the vehicle. Darcy jumped when the driver side door suddenly opened. An enraged Brock looked at her before he grabbed his mark on her to render her immobile.

"Move over, omega!", he growled in his alpha voice. "Yes, alpha", she whimpered. Brock then climbed in as Darcy moved into the passenger seat. "I can't fucking believe this", he grumbled as he maneuvered out of the garage. "How long have you known?", he demanded. Darcy cowered before answering, "Two and half years." "Son of a bitch!", he said as he pounded on the steering wheel. As he slowed down at a light, Darcy went to open the passenger door. But Brock noticed and pulled out a syringe and stuck Darcy with it. Darcy immediately felt the effects. "Just sleep and don't worry about a thing. We'll be home soon", he said as Darcy started to drift asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!
> 
> Translation: Now, I need you to be good for your mama. But I promise to be back as soon as possible. Papa loves you, little one.


	38. Project Insight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces off against Bucky. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that I don't own anything.

"And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not", said Steve. San looked impressed, "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Steve just smiled and shook his head.

With Tony's help keeping Hydra agents occupied, Sam and Steve were able to get to the beta and Charlie helicarriers. Tony occasionally commented on seeing someone who might be Bucky killing Hydra agents. Steve put that into the back of his mind as Sam carried him to the alpha helicarrier.

Steve made his way to the control center of the helicarrier. Meanwhile, he could hear the conversations between other teammates. Jack had gotten shot by Brock, but was fine. Natasha shocked herself so Fury could kill Pierce. But Steve stopped hearing the others when he got down the stairs and saw Bucky at the end of the gangplank.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen", Steve said to Bucky. Bucky lowered his chin before he did something that completely floored Steve. He acted as if strings holding him up were cut and knelt. Bucky then tilted his head to the side and whimpered, "Alpha." Steve eased forward, praying that it wasn't a trick. "Bucky?", he asked. Bucky looked up at him in earnest. "Stevie", he whispered.

Steve immediately pulled Bucky into a bear crushing hug. They both started to scent each other. Steve pulled back to move Bucky's hair away from his face. Bucky had tears running down his cheeks. Steve cooed at him before kissing his omega after seventy years. The omega melted at the touch of his alpha's lips on his. They would've continued if Steve's com didn't go off.

" _Hello? Capiscle?_ ", Tony said in his ear. Steve pulled back to activate his com. "One second", he said. He looked at Bucky, who nodded and moved out of the way. Steve went to the control center and switched what needed to be switched. Steve then touched his com. "Go for it, Hill. Tony, Sam. Expect a plus one", he said as he walked towards Bucky.

The helicarriers started to shot at each other. Tony carried Steve while Sam carried Bucky to the opposite side of the Potomac. The four watched as SHIELD/Hydra got destroyed.

But in the back of Steve's mind, he knew that it was far from over. They had to go find Darcy and bring her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	39. Brock's Italian Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock takes Darcy to his home in Italy. And she meets his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So several apologies. 
> 
> First for getting this out later than I hoped. I got sick that made me bedridden. So I'm sorry if the end of the chapter is wonky.
> 
> Second, I was pet sitting for friends, but the wife's mother died. Then their dogs got out during a windstorm. I "found" them, a neighbor had them for SEVEN hours. My theory is that said neighbor was trying to steal them. Mainly because she said that she saw me looking for the dogs.
> 
> Third, I've been so physically and emotionally drained that my panic attacks came back. And just needed a break.
> 
> Fourth, google translate.
> 
> So without further ado, the next chapter.

Darcy came to for a little bit. During that time, she noticed that she and Brock were at an airport. Brock was carrying her to a small jet. She could hear him speaking to someone in Italian, of course she didn't understand.

Brock then climbed up the jets stairs and entered the cabin. The cabin itself had a few seats, both single and a couch. Brock eased her into a single seat and secured her seatbelt.

"Brock...", she murmured. He looked up to meet her eyes. Brock then cupped her cheek and gave her an unreadable look. "Sleep, omega. Everything is fine", he said before he kissed her head. Darcy felt the pull of the drugs and slipped back to sleep.

///////

Waking up for the last time, Darcy realized that the jet was taking off. Were they seriously just taking off? She only slept for what... five minutes? She looked over to see Brock sitting on the couch while looking at papers.

"Brock?", she asked. Brock lifted his eyes to look at her. "Just stay seated until it's ok to move around the cabin", he said before looking back at the papers. So Darcy waited the five to ten minutes before finally being able to move over to the couch. She looked over at Brock again to get a read of what was going on. If anything, just seeing him being fixated on something was turning her on. No, bad hormones, she thought.

"Ok, baby, come here", he said when the seatbelt sign dinged off. Darcy unbuckled the belt and went to go sit next to Brock. But Brock grabbed her hand and maneuvered her to sit on his lap. He then wrapped an arm around her waist, while he put his free hand on the baby bump. "So, clearly I have somethings to tell you. All I ask is that you wait until I'm done and then you can ask question, ok?", Brock said. Darcy nodded, "Yes, Alpha." Brock then started to rub her bump.

"When we met, your stepfather actually hired me. I come from a long line of mercenaries. And that is how my family has made about half of their money. The other half is made by our wineries and whiskey distilleries. So apart from being paid , you were also my prize for working with Hydra. But Hydra also gave me a serum similar to the Assets. I'm sure that you have noticed that I don't have many scars. And I do imagine that our pups will also get that serum, but I'm not worried. Because you are a beautiful and strong omega", Brock said. Darcy stayed quiet to process everything before she choose to speak.

"Where are we going?", she asked, feeling it was a safe subject to talk about. Brock smiled. "We are headed to my family home in Italy. And don't worry, baby. We will be completely safe. In fact, no one will even know that we are there", he said. Darcy gave him a confused look. "You have more than one home?", she asked. Brock smiled again, "We have two. One in Italy and one in Scotland. In fact, we just left the airfield near our family castle in Scotland."

All that Darcy could do was nod. She was still kind of out of it because of what drugs that Brock gave her. So she rested her head against Brock's shoulder. Brock kissed her forehead, thinking that she needed to be comforted. Which she did need, because Darcy was internally freaking out. She prayed that Tony would be able to find her.

///////

When they landed, Darcy noticed that the airfield was rather small. There were three black SUV's waiting for them. A man in a suit actually came and talked to Brock in Italian. She was really getting tired of not understanding a word.

"Alright, baby. Everything is good to go. Are you ready to go to your new home?", Brock said. Darcy nodded. The man that talked to Brock escorted them to the SUV in the middle. Once they sat in the back, Brock made sure that Darcy was right next to him. With Brock's arm wrapped around her, Darcy's view was limited from where she sat. Oh well, I'm going to be here awhile, she thought.

About half an hour later, they pulled up to the infamous Castel Valer. Brock guided Darcy to a side entrance to the marvelous complex. Darcy was totally engulfed by the beauty that she missed the oncoming woman walking towards them. Brock then opened his arms to the woman with a smile on his face.

"Madre! Bellissima come sempre. Oh, quanto mi sei mancato", he said. Darcy finally paid attention to the woman. "Cosi siete finalmente venuti per una visita. E hai portato la tua preziosa puttana", she said. Darcy was getting an Italian schoolmarm vibe off the woman. She had Brock's black hair pulled into a tight bun. Plus she was dressing in a ruffled white shirt and a straight black skirt. And Darcy got the impression that the woman didn't like her.

"Madre! Non apprezzo che tu l'abbia chiamata cosi. Specialmente quando porta tuo nipote. Il mio crede, il mio cucciolo", Brock said to the woman with an unhappy tone. The woman rolled her eyes, "Beh, per fortuna non dovro' vederla molto, visto che sei solo in visita." Brock scrunched his eyebrows, "Non stiamo visitando, mamma. Siamo finalmente tornati a casa per vivere e crescere la nostra famiglia." The woman huffed, "Molto bene. Cerchero di tollerarla. Ma sono felice che tu sia a casa, cucciolo mio." Brock smiled and then hugged the woman.

"Darcy. I would like to introduce you to my mother, Lucia Rumlow", Brock said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Darcy gave her a small smile and offered her a hand to shake. Lucia raise an eyebrow before huffing and leaving them. "Don't worry about her, baby. She's just not use to sharing me. Just give her time", he said. Darcy nodded. "Alright, let me give you a tour", he finished.

The tour involved the whole building. Even where the tourists are allowed to go. Their private section, away from the tourists. And the winery and the fields. It was a lot bigger that what she imagined, but Darcy was very impressed.

The private section was similar to the contemporary/modern theming mixed with the old Italian architecture. Darcy actually liked it. It had a weird homey feel. Brock guided her to what she guessed was their quarters. The same contemporary/modern theme was in the bedroom. But the bathroom was theme with Venetian tiles.

While Darcy was looking around, Brock started to run water for a bath. Darcy noticed how the tub was a type of hot tub that could easy hold four people, but it sat in the middle of the room. The tub was in front of a huge shower that was covered in tiles, but had a glass window and two glass doors, one on each side of the window. When Brock had filled the tub, he went over to Darcy.

"Come on, baby. Let's take a bath and get rid of all the grime off. Plus you'll feel better and we can take a nap afterwards", he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Darcy did have to admit to herself that she did want a bath, so she agreed with Brock. "Yes, Alpha", she said. Brock started to leer at her while he took off her clothes, but Darcy just wanted to relax. She hoped that she could relax and then sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!
> 
> I choose Castel Valer to be Brock's family home in this Marvel universe.
> 
> B: Mother! Beautiful as ever. Oh, how I have missed you.
> 
> BM: So you have finally come for a visit. And you brought your prized whore.
> 
> B: Mother! I don't appreciate you calling her that. Especially when she is carrying your grandchild. My heir, my pup.
> 
> BM: Well luckily I won't have to see much of her since you're only visiting.
> 
> B: We are not visiting, mother. We have finally come home to live and raise our family.
> 
> BM: Very well. I will try to tolerate her. But I am happy that you are home, my pup.


	40. Awkward Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has to listen to Brock and his mom speak Italian. But then she dreams a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I got this out late. I work at a flower shop, so valentine's week in literal hell.

After a well deserved nap, Darcy and Brock were having dinner with Brock's mother. Darcy felt completely awkward and unwanted by the glare that Lucia kept giving her. But Brock paid no mind to it as he started to fill Darcy's plate with food and started to talk to his mom in Italian. So Darcy ignored them as she dug into the food.

As she took her first bite of a sauce covered tortellini, the world around her evaporated. Darcy felt herself savor every bite that was on her plate. From the pasta to the stuffed meat and salads, Darcy was in Italian heaven. She felt like she didn't need to worry about a thing. It was only when Darcy looked up from her empty plate that she felt awkward again. Brock looked like he wanted to eat her, while his mother looked weirdly proud.

"What?", Darcy asked timidly. Brock wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You were purring, baby. Such a beautiful purr and I believe that made my mother very happy", he said. Darcy blushed at the attention and the situation. She had never purred before. "Are you still hungry, omega?", Brock asked. Darcy nodded before Brock filled her plate up again.

Brock and his mom started talking again in Italian. Darcy tried not to purr again, but it was very difficult to do. Especially with the food being so good and Brock rubbing his thumb over his bite mark.

///////

During dessert, Darcy thought that she could hear mentions of Pierce or Stark. But why? Darcy tried to concentrate on what Brock and his mom were talking about.

"So you're telling me that Pierce wasn't her father", said Lucia. Brock nodded, "Yep. He was her stepfather. The sire was nowhere in the picture. And Hydra made sure of that." Lucia shook her head. "So who is her father?", she asked. Brock smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But you know the name, Stark?", he said. "Of course, I know the name Stark. Who doesn't?", she said unimpressed. "Tony is the sire. Never knew and Stane made sure of it. She most definitely has his brains. She was valedictorian of all her classes", Brock said still smirking.

Darcy was really confused. How could she understand Brock and Lucia? Was she really Starting to translate Italian? And Tony was her dad? What? Sure she noticed some similarities, but what the hell?

She turned in her seat to talk to Brock, but he was gone. Lucia was cleaning up dishes and not paying any attention to Darcy. Darcy looked around the room to find Brock. But when she looked back at the table, Lucia was right in front of her. Honestly, that kind of freaked Darcy out.

"You don't belong here", said Lucia. Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. Wait? You speak English", she said. Lucia snarled at her. "You don't belong here or your bastard pup! You are nothing! Worthless! Just an American whore!", Lucia started to yell.

Darcy noticed that Lucia's face started to transform into a demon like face. She tried to get away, but Lucia grabbed her arm and stabbed her in the ribs. Darcy gasped at what was happening. Wide-eyed, she continued to watch Lucia as she pulled out the knife. Lucia then then stabbed her in the baby bump.

Darcy screamed, causing both her and Brock to wake up. Brock immediately looked around for an intruder. Darcy was frantically lifting her pj top to look where Lucia stabbed her bump. When he didn't see an intruder, Brock looked over to Darcy. But seeing her freak out about the pup put him on high alert. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Darcy sprinted into the bathroom and started to vomit. Brock quickly got up and followed her to make sure Darcy was alright.

"Baby? What's wrong?", he asked as he held Darcy's hair back. Darcy continued to heave for a minute before she caught her breath. "I... I... Your mom. She... She... She was trying to kill me and the pup", she said quietly. Brock looked at her in shock. He then gathered her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "It was just a dream, baby. Mom would never do that. I promise that she would never hurt you or the pup. I would see to it", he said. "It was just weird", Darcy said, still dazed. "You and your mom were talking in Italian and I could understand you", she continued to say. Brock smirked, "What were we talking about?" "You were talking about my sire and Stark", she said. Brock froze. Darcy noticed the change in Brock.

"Brock... In my dream, you said that he was my sire... Is that true? Is Stark my sire? My dad?", Darcy asked. Brock pulled back to look at Darcy's face. With an unreadable look, he nodded. "Yes", he said flatly. Darcy looked at him completely stunned. "And you never thought that I would need to know that?", she asked. "You don't know him or even met him. It didn't or doesn't matter", he said calmly. "I've known Tony for almost ten years!", she exclaimed. Brock gave her a confused look. "And you knew that he was my dad and... and...", she started to say before starting to cry.

Still confused about Darcy knowing Tony Stark, Brock lifted her up. He then carried her back to bed and got situated. Darcy was silently grying as he put her head on his chest. Brock kept rubbing her back and bump until she fell asleep. Brock knew that he needed answers, but he would wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	41. Late Valentine's And Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock tries to make up for missed Valentine's and talks about a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda figured I owed you guys a Valentine's chapter. Sorry if it's on the lame side. Still recovering from work.

In the morning, Brock demanded his answers at breakfast. Darcy told him about the dare while she was eating a crostata. She eventually told Brock everything considering her situation.

"So you lied about how you knew Rogers? What else have you lied to me about?", he asked. "Nothing. That's all of it", she said. Brock was still unsure, but he trusted the information he got through the bond. Darcy was telling the truth. "Ok", he eventually said.

///////

That night, Brock made sure to have a private dinner with Darcy. He knew that he had to make up for quite a few Valentine's days. So Brock had one of the balconies completely set up. The table was full with a caprese salad, tortellini ragu a la Bolognese, gnocchi with pesto and stuffed lamb with lemon, ricotta and oregano. Brock really hoped that this would calm Darcy down from the night before and hopefully showed how much he loved her.

Brock was straightening his suit jacket when Darcy came onto the balcony. He absolutely loved the way that she looked. She was wearing an elegant tea length black dress that emphasized her curves and baby bump. Brock want nothing but to ravage her on the table, but instead he went to go embrace her and kiss her on the lips.

"My omega. So beautiful", he said when he pulled back. "Thank you", Darcy said as she ducked her head. "Come, dinner is ready", he said as he guided her to the table. Darcy recognized a couple of dishes from the previous night. The food that made her purr. "I'm sure that you recognize some of the food. I thought that you would enjoy them again", Brock said as he pulled out a chair for Darcy to sit in. Once she sat down, he went and sat opposite of her. "They're the ones that made me purr", she said. Brock smiled," Yes." Darcy nodded. "So you want me to purr tonight", she said. Brock grabbed her hand from across the table. "I want you to be happy and know that I love you", he said as his thumb rubbed across her knuckles. Darcy nodded before looking down at her lap.

///////

Dinner was mostly a quiet affair. Darcy tried not to purr, but she couldn't help it. Plus it seemed to make Brock happy. She was actually glad that Brock wasn't trying to make her talk. Darcy honestly thought that Brock wanted a quiet night as well. But that changed when it was time for dessert.

"So I have something to tell you, baby", Brock said before he took a sip of coffee. Darcy gave him her full attention. "I have a job to do in the next couple of days. I will be gone for about a week. Will that be alright with you?", he said. Darcy nodded before looking back down at her tiramisu, "Yes, alpha." Brock smiled, "Good, omega."

Darcy stayed quiet for the rest of the night. She was mainly trying to prepare herself to be left alone with Brock's mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wave emoji.


	42. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still recovering from last week.

After the fall of SHIELD, the team went back to the tower to regroup. Tony and Jack worked together to find Darcy. Sam and Natasha made sure that they were ready to leave when necessary. And Steve and Bucky...

Well the suppressants had finally broke and Bucky went into heat. Steve was very thankful that they were at the Tower. The Tower was fully stocked for heats and ruts. But considering how long Bucky had gone without a heat, everyone wasn't surprised that the heat lasted twice as long. So after ten long days, Steve and Bucky emerged.

During that time, Jarvis had brought a few things to Tony's attention. Including his parents murder. Luckily Jack was able to help Tony out with that. Tony knew that it was Hydra, not Bucky. But he still wanted to punch him. And he did when he saw him after he and Steve emerged. Bucky understood while Steve wanted to defend his mate. But Bucky wouldn't let him.

"Let it go, Stevie. It's alright, I deserve it", Bucky said as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Anyway, Jack and I need your help with something. Care to join us, murderbot?", Tony said before walking off to the labs. Steve wasn't happy with the nickname.

Bucky and Steve eventually made it to the labs. Jack and Tony were looking at a map of the world on a large projection screen. There were flags for potential Hydra bases and safehouses. For a couple of hours, they came up with a plan to start checking the bases and safehouses.

Later that night, Natasha gave them some intel about one particular base in Bavaria. Why? Because that base had hired Brock.

So they came up with a plan that Nat, Jack and Tony would go were Brock was coming from. Because obviously he wouldn't drag Darcy around in her state. Steve, Sam and Clint went to the base. With Bucky possibly still under Hydra influence, he stayed at the Tower.

///////

Brock had been gone for three days. Honestly Darcy was enjoying it. She stayed in their quarters and only came out for dinner with Lucia. But apparently the pup was not happy that Brock was gone. He wouldn't stop kicking, but luckily Darcy was use to it so she was able to sleep.

On the morning of the fourth day, Darcy was sitting out on the balcony. Suddenly she heard some sort of commotion. The guy from the airport showed up and gathered up her stuff. He motioned for her to get up and go with him. Darcy knew not to question any of Brock's employees, mainly because of the language barrier.

When they entered the hallway, Darcy got a faint smell of breezy beach and eucalyptus. Jack was there! Her alpha was there! She tried to go towards the scent, but the employee literally lifted her up and carried her to a waiting SUV. Darcy looked over his shoulder and saw Jack running towards them. She tried to wiggle out of the SUV, but the employee shut the door and the SUV drove off.

"Jack!", she cried as she saw Jack run after the SUV. But the men in the SUV started to shoot at Jack. Luckily he ducked for cover. "Jack", Darcy whimpered as the men continued to shoot. Once the SUV turned the corner, the men stopped shooting.

When they got to the airport, Darcy was rushed into the small jet. She was instructed to stay seated through the flight. Darcy just rubbed her baby bump to calm herself and the pup.

///////

Half an hour later, the jet arrived in Bavaria. As soon as the door opened, Brock rushed in and the crew got ready to go again. He sat down next to Darcy and grabbed her hand. Brock then looked at her and kissed her hand.

"It will be alright, baby. We just need to go somewhere else for now", he said as he sensed her unhappiness. Brock then leaned over to kiss her temple, but caught a familiar scent. "Jack", he growled. Darcy whimpered and cowered at Brock's tone. "I'm not mad at you, omega. I just didn't ever want to see or smell that alpha ever again", Brock said to try to reassure her that he wasn't mad at her.

Eventually they landed and Darcy was very surprised by the change of scenery and humidity. It was full of shades of green and a complete old country feel. Darcy absolutely loved seeing the rolling hills of fields and forests. But she was completely awestruck when they arrived at their final destination.

It was Skibo Castle of Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	43. Nesting And Long Required Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy starts to nest and Brock has something to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Skibo Castle as Brock's Scottish home. It's just such a beautiful castle.

Brock had given Darcy a tour of the castle and grounds. He finally took them to their suite. It consisted of a living room, a nesting room and a master bedroom with a large bathroom.

"So what do you think, baby?", Brock asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I like it", she said sheepishly. Brock kissed her temple, "I know that you have a couple of months left. But you could start your nest, if you wanted. We have plenty of blankets and pillows to fill your hearts content." Darcy nodded as she listened to Brock. She was a couple months away from giving birth to their pup and she needed to be ready. "Ok", she said quietly.

Brock watched as Darcy went into the nesting room. It was a wood paneled room in one of the corner towers. There was enough room for a large nest and three people. As Darcy started to arrange certain pillows into place, he couldn't help but fantasize about the birth of their future pups. Brock felt like they could finally be safe from the Avengers and Jack. He could live his life.

///////

After dinner, Brock and Darcy were sitting in their living room. Darcy had her back leaning against the armrest of the couch as her feet were in Brock's lap. Brock occupied himself by rubbing her feet, ankles and calves. He would occasionally look over at her as Darcy read a book about the area.

"You look so beautiful, baby", Brock suddenly said. Darcy blushed behind the book. "I actually have something, well two things, to give you", he continued to say. Darcy looked at him as he moved her feet as he got up from the couch and went in the master bedroom. He came back out with two flat square boxes that would hold necklaces. Brock helped Darcy sit up and sat down next to her.

"Go on, baby. Open them up", he said as he handed Darcy the boxes. The top box contained a collar that was similar to the one that she was wearing. But it was covered in black and white diamonds. "That will be the collar that you will wear whenever we have guests over", Brock said as he took the box. When Darcy opened the last box, she was completely speechless. The collar had the same black and white diamonds, but clearly they were about two carats in size alternating each other. But to top that off was below the black diamonds were white pearls. And under the white diamonds were black pearls. Now behind the neck and on the sides were the short strands, but they got longer at the collarbone and the center strand would land on her cleveage.

"What do you think, baby? You wear this whenever we go to events and have everyone know that you are mine", Brock said as he kissed her temple. Darcy numbly nodded. She didn't know what to think about the collars. "What do you say, baby?", Brock said in her ear. "Thank you, alpha", she said quietly. "Good girl. Good, omega", he whispered. Darcy shivered at the praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	44. The Pup Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of birth.

A month and half later, Brock was out checking on the family whiskey distilleries. Darcy was enjoying the indoor pool and time away from Brock's constant protectiveness and worrying. But after swimming and floating for awhile, she climbed out of the pool. Darcy grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Suddenly, Darcy felt something and heard a splash. She looked at the floor completely wide-eyed and shocked.

"What the fuck", she whispered to herself. Immediately she felt the very first contraction. Darcy whimpered as she grabbed her bump. She knew that she had to get to her nest. And she prayed that no one would tell Brock.

Darcy made her way through the halls of the castle without seeing anyone. She was right at the foot of the stairs when she came face to face to a young maid. They did a weird stand off. That was until Darcy had another contraction and whimpered. The young maid's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Don't even think about it", Darcy warned the young maid with her hand and arm stretched out. The young maid looked Darcy in the eye then down to the bump and back up to Darcy's eyes. She immediately turned around and sprinted around the corner. "Shit", Darcy murmured.

She then continued her trek back to the nesting room. Luckily Darcy didn't have any other encounters with employees. But on the way, she did notice that contractions were coming on faster.

As Darcy entered the nesting room, she had the biggest contraction yet. She tried to muffle her scream with a pillow. When she recovered from the contraction, she got settled in her nest. Darcy was trying to enjoy her time by herself. But her omega mind was screaming for Brock.

It was about ten minutes later that Darcy actually moved into the kneeling birth position. She was internally freaking out. Was it normal to give birth this fast? Darcy was getting ready to have another contraction when Brock rushed into the nesting room.

"Brock!", she cried as the contraction hit full force. Brock rushed over to her to calm her down. "Shhh... I'm here, baby. I'm here", he said softly. Once the contraction was over, Darcy looked over Brock's shoulder and saw the midwife. But she was to focused on the birth than the woman.

"Brock, I need you to reach down and feel if the head has crowned", the midwife said calmly to Brock. Brock moved a hand to Darcy's entrance and immediately felt hair. He knew that Darcy was shaven clean down there because he saw to it. "I feel the head. Full of hair and ready to come out. Just like his dad", Brock said joyously. "So he's an asshole", Darcy murmured. Brock glared at her, but didn't say anything to correct her.

"Now my lady, when you feel the need to push. Push", the midwife said to Darcy. "Brock, get ready to catch your pup", she said to Brock. Brock kissed Darcy's sweat covered forehead. He then moved into position to receive his pup.

As if on cue, the urge to push flooded Darcy. She grabbed onto Brock's shoulders and pushed. She would not be afraid to admit that she screamed. Giving birth hurt like a bitch. Darcy was able to catch her breath for only a few seconds before she did the final push to get her pup out. She let out a huge sigh and her body was physically relieved when she heard her pup cry.

"Beautiful. So beautiful", Brock said as the midwife took the pup to clean up. "You did an amazing job, omega", he said to Darcy. She whimpered at the praise. "Brock, get ready for the afterbirth", the midwife said to Brock. Brock got back into position as Darcy felt the need to push again. "So good, my omega. Such an amazing omega", he said.

With having delivered the afterbirth, Darcy laid down and got comfortable. The midwife handed Darcy her pup as Brock got situated next to her. The midwife then left them to scent and bond with the pup.

"Kaeden", Brock said softly as Darcy started to scent her son. "So beautiful. You did good, omega", he said to Darcy before kissing her temple. Darcy and Brock scented and bonded with their pup for another hour before he started to cry for food. This was something that Darcy would have to get use to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	45. Tony And Jack Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from Castel Valer, Tony and Jack drink and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backtracking here. I thought that it would be good if Tony and Jack have a moment to themselves.
> 
> Very, very, very short chapter.

When everyone got back to the Tower, Tony and Jack went and sat at the bar in the penthouse. They first sat in silence for about ten minutes drinking before Tony spoke.

"I first met Darcy when she was sixteen. She beat my record at M.I.T.", Tony said. Jack nodded, "She talked about that." Tony smiled. "After meeting her and getting to know her throughout the years, I actually wanted a daughter like her. Turned out that she actually was mine all along. And I couldn't be more proud of her", he said. Jack put a hand onto Tony's shoulder. "She actually told me that she considered you more of a father figure than Pierce. I know for a fact that she loves you very deeply, mate", he said to Tony.

Tony started to laugh at what Jack said. He was so happy that Darcy felt like that. That his daughter loved him and he loved her. But his laughter turned into sobs. He wanted Darcy back. He wanted her safe and home in the Tower. Jack actually wrapped him up in hug.

"It's alright, mate. We will get her back. I promise. If anything, we know what and where to look. We will bring her home", Jack said. Tony nodded. He knew that Jack was right. They would get Darcy and bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	46. Life With The Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving birth, Darcy and Brock fall into a routine. And Darcy found her voice in the situation.... for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Brock is serumed, so he is pulling his punches.

In the following weeks, Brock and Darcy got into a routine with Kaeden. After Darcy would feed him, Brock would burp him. Darcy was more than happy to bathe him, while Brock changed the diapers. Darcy enjoyed the looks on Brock's face when he did.

Darcy was in the nesting room feeding Kaeden when Brock came in. She could tell by the look on his face that Brock wanted to talk to her about something. And Darcy had a sinking suspicion that it had to do with her upcoming heat.

"Hello, my beautiful omega", Brock sad as he came to sit next to Darcy. Darcy looked down to Kaeden as he was on her breast, "Alpha." Brock then moved Darcy's hair away from her neck. He then moved in to smell her scent gland. "You're getting close to your next heat, omega", he smiled against her neck. Darcy nodded, she really didn't want to talk about it. "Please, not now Brock", she said quietly as Kaeden was done feeding. Darcy handed him over to Brock and got up to go to the bathroom.

When Darcy came out after relieving herself, she saw Brock lay Kaeden down for his afternoon nap. Darcy went to their bedroom to lay down in the bed for a nap of her own. Unfortunately she felt Brock wrap his arms around her from behind.

"You smell so amazing, baby. I really can't wait for your next heat. Fill you up with another pup", he said. That got Darcy's attention. "Are you kidding me?", she demanded as she turned around to face Brock. "I just gave you a pup. He's in the nesting room, napping. So if you will excuse me, and since I am recovering from giving birth, I think that it will be awhile before I give you another", she said with her chin held high. Brock smirked down at her.

"I was wondering when I was going to see your attitude again. What's next? Are you going to tell me that you're taking our pup and leaving me for Jack?", Brock said as he started to cage her against the bed. But Darcy wasn't intimidated by him. "At least he's my real alpha. You're just the asshole that raped me and forced me to do whatever you wanted!", Darcy said. Brock's mood immediately changed from teasing to thunderous. But Darcy continued. "I never wanted you. That's why I ran away. Yes, I carried your pup. But I know for a fact that Jack would be more than happy to raise Kaeden as his own", Darcy said as she started to hit Brock on the chest.

The next thing that Darcy knew was that she was on the bed with the side of her face stinging. As she gently put her hand to her cheek, Darcy looked at Brock dumbfoundedly. Brock glared thunderously at her as he was literally huffing. Darcy tried to get away from him when he reached for her. But Brock wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled, making her face him.

"Now I thought that I made myself clear", he growled in his Alpha voice. Darcy whimpered and cowered at his voice. "You are mine! You belong to me! My bite mark is on your neck! So you will respect me and my authority! So when I tell you to have pups, you will have pups! Do you understand me?", he continued to say. Darcy nodded. "What was that?", he demanded. "Yes, Alpha", she whimpered. Brock nodded, "Good omega. Now rest."

Darcy quickly got under the covers and tried to get comfortable. But with her face still hurting it was hard to do. She guessed that in the back of her mind that Brock had calmed down. That clearly wasn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!


	47. Darcy's Dreaded Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has her heat and Brock is there whether she likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own anything.
> 
> Warning: Yes this is a sex scene. But... Kaeden is in the mix so if that upsets you, feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> Also, never fear, things will get better for Darcy and Jack in a chapters!

The morning of Darcy's heat, she felt overly protective of Kaeden. Whenever Brock got within a three foot radius of her and Kaeden, Darcy would growl. She actually scratched him one time as he went to change Kaeden's diaper.

"Not that I don't find this hot, baby. But I'm your alpha for gods sake", Brock grumbled as he cleaned up the scratch. He personally was feeling his rut coming on in the next day. If you try to pull that shit with me again, I will fucking punish you", Brock said with finality.

Darcy hiss at him as she got Kaeden ready to feed. As soon as Kaeden latched on, Brock grabbed Darcy's bite mark. With her going limp, Brock arranged her to her hands and knees so that Kaeden was laying down as he fed. Brock then positioned himself behind Darcy and lined himself up at her entrance.

"You are my omega and you will do your duty in providing me with another pup. And you will be happy about it. Give Kaeden a sibling, omega", Brock said before he thrusted into her.

Darcy yelped as Brock entered her. She really didn't want to have sex with Kaeden still on her breast. Darcy looked down at her son as Brock started to thrust from behind. Kaeden clearly didn't know what was going on or cared. Feeling peace that her son didn't feel stressed out about the situation, Darcy didn't fight Brock.

After Brock's knot had deflated, he went and took care of their son. Darcy got up onto wobbly legs to go to the bathroom to clean up. Sure Brock might be serumed, but Darcy could do whatever she could to make sure that she didn't get pregnant. When she came out from the bathroom, Kaeden was napping in the nesting room. Brock was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Come here, baby", he said softly with a hand outstretched towards her. Darcy slowly made her way to Brock. She placed her hand into his and maneuvered to sit next to him on the bed. Brock started to hand feed her little bits of cold cuts, cheese, crackers and fruit. He treated her like a queen, much to her displeasure.

But because of Kaeden, she still fought occasionally against Brock. He did punish her like he said that he would. So every single night of her heat, Darcy's ass would be sore from Brock spanking her. But they got through the heat and rut. Now time would tell if Darcy was pregnant again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	48. Brock's Happy, Darcy's Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test and Darcy snaps at Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in two months, I have reached past the number of hits of my first story. Awesome!
> 
> Sorry once again for google translate.

A couple weeks after her heat, Darcy started to feel queasy in the morning. She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was. Of course it didn't help that Brock would rub her belly and count the days until she could take a test. Darcy was really dreading it.

"Ok, baby. I hope that you're ready. God knows that I am", Brock said one morning as he entered the nesting room. Darcy looked up from feeding Kaeden. In Brock's hand was a pregnancy test. "Really, Brock. I'm feeding Kaeden. Can't that wait?", she said. Brock glared at Darcy as he came upon her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. "What was that?", he demanded. Darcy grimaced, trying not to stress out Kaeden. "Sir. Sir", she said. Brock let go, "Good omega. And you can wait until my pup is fed." Darcy slowly nodded as she looked back down at Kaeden.

As soon as Kaeden was done, Brock took him and pressed the pregnancy test into Darcy's hand. He then motioned with his head for her to go to the bathroom. Darcy was really hating this, but she went. After a couple of minutes, she came back out.

"So? The result?", Brock immediately demanded as he held Kaeden. Darcy looked down at the test in her hand. "Positive", she said softly. Brock started to laugh and bounce Kaeden. "You're going to be a big brother, piccolo", Brock said as he walked towards Darcy. "My beautiful omega. So good in providing me with pups. Kaeden doesn't have to be alone. You're providing him a sibling, a playmate", he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Darcy could only nod. She was to numb to react to anything.

"Halo, fear beag. Tha mi cho toilichte gu bheil do mham gad ghiulan. Agus tha brathair agad a feitheamh riut. Tha gaol againn ort", Brock said as he knelt in front of Darcy to talk to her belly. Darcy looked at Brock talking to her belly, she hated it. She hated hoe she couldn't understand him and how he did this with Kaeden. She really wanted it to stop.

"I swear to god, Brock, sir, what the fuck ever. But I am getting sick and tired of you speaking in languages that I don't understand. First it's Italian with Kaeden, now it's Scottish with this one. Seriously! What the hell!", she said as she started to get frustrated and cry. Brock frowned as he stood up and cupped her cheek. "Shhh… Shhh… It's okay, baby. It's okay. I just want the pup to know the main languages of our family. If you want, I can start telling you what I'm saying, okay?", Brock said in a calm voice. Darcy nodded, "Thank you." Brock then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Brock might be willing to do that one simple thing for her. But Darcy feared about what would happen in the following months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!
> 
> Translation: Hello, little one. I am so happy that your mama is carrying you. And you have a brother waiting for you. We love you.


	49. Meanwhile In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple new employees have shown up at the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift to myself. And just a little character appearance to help Tony.

"Tony... Tony!... TONY!", Pepper said as she entered the lab. Tony and Jack looked up from the projection of the world map. "Yes? Pepper, my love", he said like it was just another conversation. Pepper huffed. "Tony, your new legal team is here. Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson are on the common floor waiting for you", she said. Tony perked up at the names. "Foggy", he whispered as he got up and practically ran out of the lab. Jack and Pepper looked at each other before following Tony.

When Tony exited the elevator on the common floor, he saw two men. One was brunette, the other blonde. Tony knew which one was which. The blonde continued to look out the windows as the brunette turned to Tony. Tony noticed that the brunette was wearing red sunglasses and carrying a cane. He tapped his watch to send a message to Natasha.

"Foggy!", Tony said. The blonde turned around. "Mr. Stark", Foggy said as he approached Tony. Tony waved at that. "Please, call me Tony. You know my daughter so I think that we can be on a first name basis", Tony said as he put his hands into his pockets. Tony then turned to the brunette, "And Mr. Murdock. Or should I call you by another name?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow as Natasha entered the common floor. Foggy gave them a very confused look. Tony nodded to Natasha, who nodded back. Foggy was about to say something when Tony pulled him to the side. Natasha immediately went at Murdock, but he easily blocked her. Everyone watched them for a few minutes in complete awe and dumbfounded ness. Eventually Natasha called a draw.

"Well, thank you both for the show", Tony said as he clapped his hands together. "So... I think that it is fair to say that we have a lawyer during the day and a devil at night", Tony then said rolling on his feet. Foggy looked at Murdock wide-eyed, "I knew it. I knew you were trying to hide something from me." The brunette sighed deeply. "You can call me Matt. But if you do need some help with some other things, Daredevil will do", he said. Tony clapped his hands together again. "Well then, let's show you your offices and your rooms", he said as he walked towards the elevator. Foggy and Matt followed close behind.

///////

In the following months, everyone got into a routine. Matt would work with Foggy during the day, but he would help Tony and Jack at night. Meanwhile, Foggy got in contact with Skye and got help from them. With time going by, they could use all the help that they could get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!


	50. The Second Pup And A Prayer To Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy find out the sex of the second pup and come up with a name. Then when Darcy is alone, she prays to her Asgardian mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Leap Day!!!!

When Darcy was six months pregnant, Brock had a doctor come and do a sonogram. He wanted to make sure that the pup was healthy and wanted to know both sexes. Darcy didn't fight him on it, mainly because she wanted to know too.

"Now, my lady, just lay back and relax", the female doctor said gently. Darcy let out a deep exhale before laying down on the bed. Brock sat next to her and held her hand. Once the doctor put on the gel, Darcy shivered. "I'm sorry, my lady", the doctor said. Darcy nodded in acceptance of the apology. The doctor turned on the sonogram machine and placed the wand over Darcy's baby bump. She had Darcy and Brock hear the heartbeat, but Darcy was worried about the sexes.

"There we are", the doctor said. Darcy and Brock looked at the screen. "It looks like you're having a girl and she is an omega", the doctor finished saying. Brock smiled at the results, he was very happy. Darcy didn't know how to feel. All that she prayed was that Brock wouldn't do what Pierce did. But once the doctor left, Brock wanted to name the pup.

"I don't care, Brock, _sir._ But we are not calling her after your mother. The woman hates me and I don't want that negativity to be passed on to our daughter", Darcy argued as she continued to lay on the bed. Brock had gotten up and paced as he came up with names. But he had stopped at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Alright, _omega._ Since you don't want my mothers name, we will use my grandmothers, Viviana", he said frowning at her. Darcy nodded, she liked the name. "Well now that we have a first name, how about you come up with the middle one", Brock said, still upset about the negativity towards his mother. Darcy thought about it for a minute.

"Antonella", she finally said. Brock glared at her. "So you can name our daughter after your father, but not after my mother?", Brock challenged her, feeling his anger rise. "I didn't even know that he was my dad when you told me, thank you very much", Darcy said feeling defensive. "If anything, we both got to name her after a family member. So can we please stop arguing about this?" she finished saying. Feeling her anxiousness and pain on the subject, Brock nodded and climbed back on the bed. He then wrapped his arms around her. "Get some rest. Relax. It's alright, we came up with a name for the baby", he said before he kissed the crown of her head.

///////

Darcy had been feeding Kaeden when an idea popped into her head. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Darcy made sure that Brock was not in the nesting room or their bedroom.

"Frigga... Mom... If you're actually hearing this. I could use some help. I'm carrying another pup and the alpha, sire... I'm afraid that he will get worse. I only want my pup to be safe. So please! Please help me in some way", she prayed.

A minute later, Brock came into the nesting room to burp and take care of Kaeden. He gave her a leering look before he kissed her and took care of their son.

Darcy really hoped that Frigga would be able to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	51. The Team Gets Help From Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and others show up with a plan to get Darcy back. And Frigga talks to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we are getting closer to rescuing Darcy.

Tony and Jack had taken a break from the lab. Tony was at the bar on the common floor, while Jack was in the gym. Suddenly the power flickered. Tony continued to slowly drink his bourbon when Jack rushed onto the common floor.

"What the hell was that, mate?", Jack asked. "Thor", Tony said impassively. "What?", Jack said as the elevator doors opened. "My friends! I bare good news!", Thor said as he entered the common floor. Tony and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Thor. "Ok?", Tony said. Thor beamed at the two men, "Come! Call everyone for a meeting! I promise that it will be a most victorious plan to execute."

Thor then went back to the elevator. Tony and Jack followed him. Jarvis let them out at the floor with the conference room offices. When they entered one of the rooms, the warriors three, Sif and Frigga were waiting for them. The rest of the team got off of another elevator and joined them.

"What's going on?", Steve asked as he helped a very pregnant Bucky to sit. Tony looked around the room. "Apparently Thor and his crew have a plan", Tony sighed. Steve nodded and then sat next to Bucky.

"My friends! I thank you for coming and hearing us!", Thor said. "It has been a difficult time without my lightening sister blessing us with her presence. But never fear! For my mother, Frigga, had heard a prayer from Darcy. So we have come here with a plan and hope that we will be able to bring her home", he finished saying in front of everyone. 

For the next couple of hours, they put the plan into place. When they started to leave the conference room, Frigga pulled Jack aside.

"Jack, my brave and patient alpha", Frigga said as she cupped his cheek. "I know that with all the months that have passed, it has been unbearable. But I do promise you that this plan will work and Darcy will be in your arms soon", She finished saying. Jack actually let a tear fall. "Thank you", he whispered. Frigga smiled, "You are my daughters alpha. Therefore you are family." She kissed her cheek before entering the elevator to follow everyone to the common floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	52. Darcy's Shipping Off To Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gets rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically had Dropkick Murphy's Shipping Off To Boston stuck in my head.

Brock got up after he fucked Darcy and went into the bathroom to go get a shower ready for him and Darcy. Still in bed, Darcy compared the times that Brock fucked her while she was pregnant with Kaeden and now with Viviana. He was gentler while she carried Viviana, but rougher with Kaeden. She hoped that she only had girls after Viviana.

After their shared shower, Brock and Darcy had breakfast in the nesting room. As Darcy fed Kaeden, Brock hand fed Darcy. This was the only time during the day that Darcy appreciated Brock. On top of that, he let them eat in peace.

Brock had just changed Kaeden when he heard commotion in the hallway. He gave Kaeden back to Darcy before he went to go check it out. As soon as he opened the door, Brock had to duck from Sif lunging her sword at his head. He quickly engaged her using his knives that he had hidden on him.

Darcy clutched Kaeden to her chest as she watch Brock and Sif fight. In the corner of her eye, she saw Hogun and Fandral come into their quarters and towards her.

"My Lady Darcy, as good as it is to see you, I'm afraid that we must be off", said Fandral as he bowed to Darcy. Hogun helped Darcy get up and move her away from Brock and Sif. As they entered the hallway, Darcy saw Volstagg take on a group of men and easily take them out. He then beamed at Darcy, Hogun and Fandral.

"Lady Darcy! And the little one! Come now, it is time to go", Volstagg said as he lifted up Darcy into a bridal carry. Darcy didn't know what to say as they went outside to the gardens. Brock had seen them leave and made a move on Sif that gave him time to go after them.

" _OMEGA!_ ", Brock yelled after them. Darcy looked over Volstagg's shoulder and whimpered at the sight of Brock. Brock pushed to his limit to get to her, but was intercepted by a blast in front of him. Tony shot at him with his respirator and landing before Brock. "Stay away from my daughter!", he said. Brock stood still in a stand off with him. "She's mine! Always has been and always will be", Brock said. "Not for much longer", Tony said.

While that was going on, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral took Darcy and Kaeden. Darcy looked at Brock one last time before a rainbow of lights engulfed her and Kaeden.

"Holy Shit!", she faux whispered as she took in the sights. Darcy was completely awestruck at the galaxies and stars that they were passing. Now she got why Jane loved this stuff. When they landed, Darcy was dumbfounded by a huge alpha in gold armor.

"Lady Darcy, I am Heimdall. Welcome to Asgard", the alpha said. "Whoa", Darcy said softly as Volstagg let her and Kaeden down. "Her majesty is waiting for you at the palace", Heimdall then said. Darcy nodded, "Okay." The warriors three helped her and Kaeden get into what looked like a flying gondola.

Darcy looked in awe at the countryside and town. She felt like she was in a Lord Of The Rings movie. With all the gold and arches, Darcy loved looking at the architecture of every building. She continued to look around as the warriors three led her to a set of doors that Frigga stood in front of.

"Darcy! My child!", Frigga said as she engulfed Darcy and Kaeden in a hug. "And this little pup! Hello, lille en, you are so adorable", Frigga said to Kaeden when she pulled back. Kaeden squealed in response. Frigga and Darcy laughed at his response. Frigga looked back at Darcy and cupped her cheek. "You have nothing to fear, my child. That alpha will never get to you or your pup again. You are now free to live your life and it can be without fear", Frigga said to Darcy. Darcy started to tear up. "Now, now. No tears. Unless they are tears of happiness. Now! Go into your chambers and get comfortable, for you have a guest waiting for you", Frigga said before leaving Darcy and Kaeden.

Darcy looked after Frigga. What guest?, she thought as she opened the chamber doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!
> 
> Translation - Little one


	53. Darcy's First Steps To The Life She Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jack finally get to be together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapters until the official happy ending!!!
> 
> And then I will start my Dragon story!!!!

As she entered the chambers, Darcy took in the main living area. It was an open area that was easily the size of Jane's moms apartment. In the middle of the room, the floor sunk down to form a circle. When Darcy got close, she could see couches in the circle piled up with blue and purple pillows.

Darcy then turned to look out the arched windows. She stepped closer to look at the beautiful view in front of her. With snow capped mountains, elegant architecture of the town and stars staring back at her, Darcy finally felt at peace.

"Darcy", a male voice purred behind her. Darcy turned around to face the voice. In the doorway to the bedchamber was Jack. He was dressed in Asgardian clothing and Darcy couldn't find him more attractive. "Jack", she whispered. They both then met each other in the middle of the living area. Jack wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped an arm around Jack's torso. When Kaeden started to get antsy, they pulled away from each other.

"Hello, little one", Jack said as he caressed Kaeden's head. Kaeden then started to cry as he didn't smell Brock's scent. "Shhh… Shhh… It's alright. I know, it's all new", Darcy said as she tried to soothe him. Jack placed a hand on her elbow to show his support and love towards her. "It's alright. I'm the new alpha. I'm not his sire. It will take time, but he will get use to me", Jack said to comfort her. Darcy nodded.

Once Kaeden calmed down, Jack cupped Darcy's cheek. She looked up at him and saw nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. Darcy started to stand on her toes as Jack leaned down to kiss her. Their first shared kiss was chaise and gentle. A small promise for something greater. And Darcy couldn't wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!
> 
> And thank you for reading my stories!!!!!


	54. Asgardian Medical Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Darcy, Steve and Bucky go to the medical wing for different things. And Frigga has a present for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosella is an Australian bird that is very colorful.
> 
> Also... Where in the world are there no snakes? England? Ireland? New Zealand? I need to know so that I don't have to deal with them.

Heimdall greeted Tony, Steve and Bucky. He watched as Tony and Bucky got green around the gills. Steve tried to help Bucky stand upright even though Bucky was trying not to be sick.

"Welcome Midgard's warriors, Asgard is blessed with your presence", Heimdall said. Tony nodded and tried to speak, but quickly put a hand over his mouth. "The effects of the Bifrost shall pass shortly", Heimdall assured them.

Thor and Jane gave them a tour of the palace and the town. After a couple of hours, they were shown their chambers. They all knew that they all needed rest, for the next couple of days would be busy.

///////

Steve and Bucky were about to go into the maternity chambers when Bucky suddenly stopped. Steve looked at him in concern and was about to say something, but Bucky started to walk in a different direction. Steve followed him and then saw who Bucky was walking to.

"Darcy!", Steve said as he walked towards her. Darcy looked up as she was waddling next to Jack, who was carrying Kaeden. "Steve!", she said as she hug him to the best of her abilities. "They got you out of there. I'm so happy", Steve murmured in her hair. Darcy nodded as she saw Jack and Bucky give each other a handshake. When she and Steve pulled away from each other, Darcy went to stand in front of Bucky.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you in a good setting", she said as she offered her hand for a handshake. But Bucky surprised her and hugged her. "It's good to meet you too. And yes, we are finally free of Hydra and your stepdad", he said when he pulled back. All that Darcy could do was smile and nod.

"So what brings you down here to medical?", Steve asked as he wrapped as arm around Bucky's waist. "We are on our way to get Brock's bite mark removed", Darcy said as she gestured to her neck. Steve and Bucky nodded in understanding. "And you?", Jack asked. Bucky blushed and looked at his baby bump as Steve widely smiled. "We are going to find out the sexes of the pups", Steve said. "Pups?", Darcy said before her jaw dropped. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. "Twins", Bucky said softly. "Wow! Congrats to you both", Jack said. "Thank you", Steve said. They talked for a little bit before they went in different directions of the medical wing.

When Steve and Bucky entered the maternity chambers, Bucky was led to a pillow laden bed. He was about to remove his robes, but the midwife told him that it wasn't necessary. He looked over at Steve in confusion, who also had a look of confusion on his face. The midwife moved her hands above Bucky and suddenly the particle projection of the pups showed up.

"Holy shit", Bucky said as he saw his pups. "Language, Buck", Steve lightly chastised Bucky as he looked at his pups in awe. "Now let us see what you are going to be blessed with", the midwife said before she moved her fingers. The pups then separated for everyone to see their full bodies slowly rotate. "Well, well, my Midgardian warriors. You are going to have two girls and they are both alphas", the midwife said. "Sarah and Winifred", Bucky said as he started to tear up. Steve grabbed his hand. "They are so beautiful, Buck. Thank you, my beautiful omega", he said before he kissed Bucky's temple.

After the sonogram, Steve and Bucky were told to go to another set of chambers. So they went without complaint and were met by Frigga in that set of chambers.

"My dear boys, come", Frigga said with her hands stretched out before her. "I have a gift that I would love to bestow upon you", she continued to say. Steve and Bucky moved towards her. She led them to a series of couches where the two men sat. Frigga then did the same hand movements as the midwife and a projection of Bucky's brain showed up.

The projection showed a couple of gray and red areas, otherwise it was golden. Frigga then physically pinched at the gray and the red areas and removed them. Bucky went still and blinked. Steve was looking in between the projection and Bucky. Finally the projection was all golden and went away.

"There! All done", Frigga said with a clap of her hands. Steve looked at her wide-eyed. "What happened?", he asked. Bucky shook his head, "They're gone. They're all gone. The memories... They're gone." Frigga smiled, "Yes. And the words to hurt you, love." Bucky then started to cry, Steve wrapped him up in a tight hug. Frigga caressed Bucky's hair before she left the two of them. "I'm finally free", Bucky said in between sobs. "Yes, you are", Steve said as he kissed Bucky's temple.

///////

As Darcy and entered the medical chambers, Darcy was led to a pillow laden bed. Jack was allowed to sit next to her and hold her hand. The Asgardian physician moved her hands and several small golden orbs showed up. Darcy went wide-eyed when the orbs approached her. But she had to restrain herself from laughing because it tickled.

"That's amazing", Jack said in awe as he saw the bite mark literally disappear. "It is, isn't it?", said the physician as she moved her fingers and the orbs disappeared. Darcy then felt where the bite mark was. "It's gone. He's gone", she whispered. Jack nodded. "Yes it is, my rosella", he said before kissing her temple.

Darcy finally felt like she was free of Brock and all the trauma that her stepfather put upon her. She was finally free to live her life. And with her real alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	55. Viviana Makes Her Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally has Viviana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like it's been forever since I last wrote. Plus I'm trying to get this finished up before my trip. Hope you enjoy!

With them being in Asgard, Tony and Darcy were able to reconnect and also get to connect as father and daughter. A connection that came easily to them. So they were often found together in either Darcy's or Tony's chambers.

"So you haven't told me the name of the pup that's about to pop out", Tony said as he was filling up a plate from a table full of food. That was something that Darcy was thankful for was that food was everywhere. "Well, Brock came up with the first name, but I came up with the middle name", Darcy said as she picked at the fruit from her own plate. "And?", Tony asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Viviana", Darcy sighed. Tony made an 'eh' face at the name. "And the middle name?", he pressed. Darcy smiled at him. "Antonella", she said. Tony stood there completely dumbfounded. He felt such warmth in his heart at the name.

"Really?", Tony asked unsure. Darcy's smile got wider, "Really. Grandpa." Tony made a face at the last word. "Not grandpa. Maybe... Nonno", he suggested. Darcy gave him a deadpan look. "That's still grandpa, but in Italian", she argued. "it sounds better", he defended. "Fine", Darcy said, letting him win that argument.

Darcy was about to say something else when she felt a weird pop. 'Oh no', she thought. She easily had another month until her due date. Darcy looked at Tony in alarm. He immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it?", he asked. "Uh...", Darcy said giving him a wide-eyed look. "No. No 'Uh', what's wrong?", Tony said starting to freak out. Darcy kinda grimaced before answering. "So apparently my water broke and the pup is coming", she tried to say calmly. Tony blinked at her then looked at the bump and back at Darcy. "Uh... Uh... Jack!", Tony said with his voice getting louder with each word.

Tony then went to Darcy and Helped her get up. Immediately water pooled at Darcy's feet. Tony looked down at the floor and went wide-eyed. He then did the only thing that he could think of. Tony picked her up in a bridal carry and booked it back to her nesting chamber where Jack would be. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck to basically hang on.

"Tony. Tony. Dad! It's fine. I haven't even had a contraction YET!", Darcy said calmly until the first contraction hit. Tony cringed as Darcy yelled in his ear. "Uh-huh, no contractions yet. Jack!", he said as he entered Darcy's and Jack's chambers. Jack popped his head out of the nesting chamber.

"Yeah, mate? Darce?", Jack said as he saw both of them. "We got a pup on the way", Tony said as he passed Jack. Jack turned showing that he was holding Kaeden. "What!", Jack said. Tony placed Darcy down in her nest before she could yell in his ear again. "Her water broke", he said calmly to Jack. Jack then handed Kaeden to Tony. He then went and got Darcy ready for the delivery. Tony left the chambers with his grandson and went to go get the midwife.

"Alpha", Darcy whimpered after another contraction. Jack wiped a cloth across Darcy's slightly damp forehead. "You are doing so well, Darcy. My beautiful, beautiful omega", he said before he kissed her temple. Darcy whimpered at the attention.

Tony returned with Kaeden and the midwife. Tony stayed in the living area with Kaeden. The midwife checked Darcy's progress and got Darcy into position as well as Jack. Things seemed to progress very fast after that. Because within half an hour, Viviana Antonella showed up and was screaming her lungs off. After the midwife clean her off, she left Jack and Darcy to scent her.

"Hello, little one", Jack said as he scented Viviana. Darcy smiled at him as Jack was caressing Viviana's curly hair. "This is your mama", he said as he handed her to Darcy. "And that was your father, Vi", Darcy said as she scented her daughter. "Little Miss Viviana Antonella Rollins", she said. Jack beamed at Darcy as Darcy smiled back at him.

For the next couple of hours, the family bonded and scented the new pup. Completely enjoying family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!!


	56. An Asgardian Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Darcy have their bonding ceremony Asgardian style.

Six weeks after Viviana was born, Darcy went into heat. Jack had been hesitant about sharing Darcy's first heat after Vi had been born. But Darcy wasn't hearing it. She wanted Jack's bite mark on her neck and she wanted to be mated to her alpha. So Jack agreed and was very gentle with her, totally different from Brock.

While Darcy and Jack were doing their thing, Frigga and Tony were making plans. Plans that would make everyone happy. They just had to wait a few days after Darcy and Jack did their thing.

///////

Ten days after her heat, Darcy was in a different set of chambers. Several maidens were helping her get dressed into a very beautiful and bright golden Asgardian gown. Then they did elaborate braids with ribbon and pinned it all up. When she was all done getting ready for whatever Frigga had planned, Darcy was escorted to a small private hallway where Frigga was waiting.

"Where are we going?", Darcy asked. Frigga just looked at her and smiled. "You, kiddo, are going to go down the aisle", Tony said as he stood in front of an arch that led to a small garden. He was also dressed in Asgardian garb. "What?", Darcy answered dumbfoundingly. Tony laughed as he moved Darcy's right arm to hook thru his left.

As Tony led them out to the small garden, Darcy saw all their friends. They all stood in a circle around Jack and Odin. When they got closer, Darcy saw Jane and Thor holding her pups while Steve and Bucky were holding theirs. Once Tony and Darcy got to the circle, Clint and Natasha moved to let them into the middle of the circle. Tony shook Jack's hand before he removed Darcy's hand from his arm and physically placed Darcy's hand into Jack's. Tony then moved over to go stand in between Pepper and Frigga.

"Fellow warriors, friends, family", Odin started to say when Winifred with her bouncy red curls squealed. "And pups. We have gathered here for the union between two warrior spirits. Through many trials and tribulations, they finally are blessed with peace. Jack Rollinson... Darcy Lewis Starkdottir… You both stand before each other to enter into a holy union. Please take each others left wrist", Odin said in his royal attire. Darcy and Jack did what Odin said to do. "Jack, do you take Darcy, adopted daughter to myself and my queen, to be your omega?", Odin asked. Jack smiled at Darcy, "I do." Odin then looked at Darcy. Do you, Darcy, take Jack, Midgardian warrior, to be your alpha?", he asked. "I do", Darcy said as she smiled at Jack. Odin clapped his hands twice and then placed them on Jack's and Darcy's heads. "Then the power I possess with, I bless you and your union. You may make your mark", Odin declared.

Jack and Darcy then raised each others left wrist to their mouths. Jack placed a chaise kiss to her wrist which left Darcy breathless. They then both bit into the wrist and made the alpha/omega connection. Both Jack and Darcy felt their undying love for each other. Underlining that was the feeling of protection, certainty, understanding and every promise that could not be broken. Finally, Jack and Darcy were together and they felt that they could stand against anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you!!!!!


	57. The Happy Ending In The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Darcy have their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I really do appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy the next one. So with that said, I will be writing it. But I will not start typing it out until after March 21st. Why? I will be out of town for a few days and am still looking for a more stable job. But I promise that it will be good!
> 
> Also a couple of character update endings. Skye is still Coulson and stops by every once in a while. Foggy and Matt work with Stark so Foggy gets to see Darcy whenever.
> 
> Also if you're wondering about Steve and Bucky's pups.... Winifred has red hair like her grandmother. And Sarah had blonde hair like Steve.
> 
> And I can honestly say that this story was my favorite to write this year... so far.

Two weeks after the ceremony, everyone went back to Midgard. And for once in a really long time, there wasn't any fighting or invasions. Everyone could finally breathe and relax. And Darcy was very thankful for it.

A little bit later in the week that they got back, Darcy started to feel a familiar feeling in her belly. So she took a test to confirm her suspicions. And after she got the result, Darcy had the pups go nap with Steve and Bucky's pups on the common floor to help along to create a pack dynamic.

It had been twenty minutes after she got back to their apartment that Darcy was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Jack then entered the apartment and went to wrap his arms around her waist. Darcy leant her head back against Jack's shoulder.

"How are you doing, my beautiful omega?", he asked before he kissed her temple. Darcy smiled, "I'm actually really good." Jack raised an eyebrow as he moved his arms to put his hands on her hips. "How so, my love?", Jack asked. Darcy continued to smile as she lifted her head and continued to look forward. "I'm pregnant", she said softly. "What?!", Jack said with wide eyes. Darcy was about to say it again when Jack's hands disappeared and heard a 'Crikey!' followed a large thud. Darcy turned around to see a passed out Jack. "Jack?", she said in concern. "Pregnant", he murmured in his passed out state.

Darcy giggled at the reaction and answer. She then knew at that moment that everything would be alright.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!!!! Would love to hear from you!!!!!!!


End file.
